


A Ed with Benefits

by Randomgeek45



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, Skins (UK)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Other, Reverse Ed Edd n Eddy, Romance, Sex, Suburbia, Summer, Teenagers, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomgeek45/pseuds/Randomgeek45
Summary: With high school finished for the summer and still reeling from his very public break up with Marie Kanker, Double D hopes to spend a drama free summer with his best friends Ed and Eddy. But after unwittingly attracting the attention of Eddy’s crush, the beautiful girl next door Nazz, Double D gets more then he bargained for when he starts sleeping with her. With a bitter best friend Eddy, Nazz’s angry and macho ex boyfriend Kevin and a jealous Marie determined ruin her ex by any means necessary Double D is in for a very long, hot summer.





	1. Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is set a few years after the main show. The Ed's and the other kids are well into there teens by now and are on summer break from high school.

As the summer suns hot rays of light shone through the curtains of his bedroom window and down onto his bed Double D tossed and turned in irritation, the humidity taking him.  

_Why is it so hot?_

Double D thought as he kicked off the covers and stood out of bed, his body caked in sweat. Throwing on a pair of underwear and an old t shirt Double D opened his curtains to the outdoor oven that was the Peach Creek estate. His alarm sounded for 10.00am. 

“Curses. It’s not even mid day and I feel as if I’m going to melt” Feeding his ants Double D headed down stairs. Filling up a bowl of chunky puffs and grabbing a cold bottle of milk from out of his sticky note covered fridge Double D turned on the radio before settling down at the table. 

“This is the weather report and we can once again say that the record heat wave temperatures are set to continue in and around the Peach Creek area for the rest of July, our advice is to take all necessary steps to keep cool such as drinking plenty of water, wearing sun block as often as you can and keeping out of the suns rays, especially at mid day” The radio presenter told him.

“Not something you have to worry about when your planning to spend the whole summer indoors” Double D told himself. Just then the door bell rung. Continuing to eat his cereal Double D tried to ignore the door bell, but it would not stop.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING.

_No, I know who it is and I will not answer._

The door bell kept on ringing and so to did his patience.

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING.

“ALRIGHT FINE” Double D snapped as he pushed his cereal back and himself up. Marching to the door as the bell rung he grew ever more frustrated. 

DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING, DING.

Unlocking the door Double D opened it.

“Do you have to press my door bell so many times Eddy, it’s incredibly annoying”

“If it ain’t annoying it ain’t a real door bell Sockhead” Eddy cockily replied. On his porch Eddy stood topless, wearing only a pair of red swimming shorts and trainers.

“What do you want Eddy?” 

“I want you to get out of this house” Double D paused and looking up and down the scorching cul-de-sac. 

“No thank you Eddy I’m perfectly happy inside” Double D said before turning around to head back to the kitchen and his cold bowl of chunky puffs. Eddy followed. 

“C’on Double D? Eds still out of town at that lame monster movie convention and everyone's heading down to the creek to hangout” Double D took mouth full of chuck puffs.

“So why don’t you just go hang out with them”

“I’m not going to go down to the creek on my own like some loser. Besides you need to get out of the house” Double D gulped. 

“As I said Eddy I’m perfectly happy inside, where nobody can see me”

“C’on Edd. Your not still hung up over breaking up with Marie are you?” Eddy said taking a seat at the table next to him.

“We didn’t break up. We are just taking a short break in our relationship” Eddy laughed.

“From what happened on the last day of school I’d call it more then just a short break” He laughed again.

“Eddy please I’ve rerun that movement agonisingly in my head enough times” Double D said pulling his hat low over his eyes.

“Listen pal, I’m sorry to break it to ya but its over, forget Marie. She’s forgotten about you” Double D lifted his hat. 

“What do you mean?” He asked cautiously. 

“I mean that I may have heard a rumour from Johnny 2x4 in the lane that she’s already banging someone else” Eddy replied much to Double D’s churning stomach.

“Oh dear” He said, his head in hands. 

“And that she’s got her own trailer now, don’t know how that happened tho, apparently you can see it rocking at night when she’s…..” Double D interrupted him. 

“I get it Eddy, no need to go into the details”

“Look Double D you need to get over Marie, you can’t go into your last year of high school moping about Marie Kanker. It’s bad enough Ed’s still dating May”

“I guess” 

“Exactly, all we need to do is get you hooked up with a girl who isn’t a Kanker. Maybe Sarah?” Double D laughed nervously.

“Sarah? I don’t know Eddy. Being Ed’s sister and all”

“Big deal, lug heads out of town and so are her parents, she has a free house fuck in. Besides Sarah likes you”

“She does?, how do you know?” 

“I have my sources, besides I saw her on the way down to the creek with Jimmy on my way over here and you won’t believe it. She’s wearing the skimpiest bikini money can buy, no lies, she’s practically begging for a guy to get her out of it” Eddy laughed. Double D smiled, his thoughts on Sarah who had only got hot with age. 

_Sarah is quite a good looking specimen._

“That does sound really nice” He admitted. 

“And then while your banging Sarah I’ll be banging Nazz”

“Nazz? I though she was with Kevin?”

“Nope, not anymore. They broke up ages ago, you would know that if you hadn’t spent the last month hiding inside” Eddy jested in a bragging manner. 

“I want to Eddy, It’s just…” Eddy held up his hand to stop him. 

“Edd trust me Marie won’t be at the creek, plus everyone else has forgotten about what happened” Double D gulped and fell into thought, weighing his options, trying to balance what meant most to him, a desire to avoid further embarrassment or is adolescent sexual urges.

“Or you could just sit around in here moping all day, jerking off into sticky notes while thinking about Marie”

“That was one time Eddy, you should have knocked first” Double D snapped. 

“Are you coming or not?” Double D crossed his arms and gave in. 

“Alright then” He reluctantly agreed. 

“YES. Go get your trunks on Sockhead because tonight were going to be swimming in pussy” Eddy laughed as he cracked open a cold can of soda from Double D’s fridge. 

“Never use that analogy again in my house please, thank you” Double D awkwardly replied before clearing away his blow of chuck puffs and heading back upstairs to change. Inside his room he pulled off yesterdays underwear and slipped on a new pair of summer trunks and swopped out his hat for a new one. 

“C’on Double D, I wanna get down their before the cats start fighting again” Eddy shouted.  

“I’m coming down now” Double D replied as he took a condom out of his sock draw and slid it into his pocket. 

“Hurry it up” Eddy shouted up the stairs.

“Rome wasn’t built in a day Eddy” He replied as he picked up his sun glasses. Walking to the door he looking out over his room, but before leaving his eye caught something. Nestled by the night stand at the edge of his bed was a photo of him and Marie holding hands down by the creek taken last summer. The two smiling. He teared up. 

_Can I do this? Should I do this? What if I see her again? Can I move on? What if…_

“DOUBLE D” Eddy shouted up the stairs at the edge of his patiences. 

_Well lets get this over with._

He thought as he whipped his eyes and closed the door, a shadow laying over Marie in the photo. 

 


	2. The Creek

“C’on, we’re almost there sock head” Eddy enthusiastically sounded as the pair made their way down to the Creek, the suns heat blaring down upon them. 

“Slow down Eddy, it’s really hot” Double replied as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“It’s going to get even hotter when we’re getting laid” 

“Please Eddy, do you have to sound so vulgar?”

“Only if it gets me Nazz”

“What makes you think Nazz would even want to get with you?”

“How can she not want to, look at me, I look like a million bucks”

“If you say so Eddy” 

“Keep that kind of talk up sock head you’ll never get laid” 

“Oh please Ed…” Double D said before walking into the back of Eddy as he stopped right in front of him. 

“Eddy?”

“We’re here sock head” Removing his sun glasses for a moment Double D glanced out over the Creek, inviting it looked with its cool ocean blue waters and warm sun baked sands, a oasis in the heart of Peach Creek. Upon the sand the teens of the cul-de-sac. Rolf cooling off in the shade by the rocks, Jonny sunbathing on the sand, sipping a fresh can of cola while plank lay close by. Jimmy walking from the water to dry himself with a towel. That is when Double D’s eyes sighted her, her autumn burnt hair like a fire in the suns presence and tight pink bikini hugging her buttocks. 

“Whoa, Sarah’s looking….”    

“Told you she was hot, now lets get out there”

“Wait Eddy, I don’t know about this”

“Chill out sock head, I got you covered”

Reluctantly Double D followed Eddy out of the woods and onto the Creek, the shearing heat from above creating mirages upon the water. 

“Where do you think we should sit?” Double D asked, towel in hand.

“I know” Eddy replied leading him to a soft spot right next to Sarah and Jimmy.

“Oh yeah, this is the life” Eddy said as he placed his towel down.

“Eww, Eddy. What do you think your doing?” Sarah hissed with anger. 

“Catching some sun what’s it to ya” Double D covered his eyes. 

“Move Eddy, Jimmy and I don’t want you here” Sarah demanded. Her sun glasses lowered.

“Ok fine, I guess you and Jimmy don’t want Double D here either”

“Double D?” The anger in Sarah’s voice drained away in a heart beat, it was suddenly light, almost playful. 

“Hi Sarah” Double D awkwardly said while Eddy pulled him close.

“Oh, hey Double D” Sarah replied in the same light tone. She turned to Eddy. “Fine you can stay but only as long as Double D is with you” Eddy laughed and finished unrolling their towels out upon the sand, Double D’s right next to Sarah. Eddy pulled him close and whispered.

“Alright sock head I’m going to find Nazz” 

“But Eddy you can’t just leave me with….”

“Grow a pair, she likes you, just flirt” With that Eddy left him. Taking a gulp of courage and a deep breath double D lay down upon his towel to sunbath, trying to think of conversation.

“I haven't seen you around here much Double D” Sarah had made the first move. Turning his head Sarah lay flat on her stomach to the sun rays, her back and bum curved, her bikini still clung to her bottom tight and legs curled playfully up into the air. 

“Yeah, well I..I…I’ve been pretty busy”

“Busy? but its summer?”

“Busy avoiding my ex” Double D let slip uncontrollably, ready for her criticism.

“Oh, yeah I heard you and Marie broke up, sorry to hear that”

“Thank you”

“You shouldn’t worry about it Double D, after all you can’t let your ex control you” 

“Yeah I know” The conversation stopped for a moment.

 _She’s losing interest while I talk about my ex, I need to say something._      

“Err Sarah?”

“Yeah” Double D gulped once more, his heart racing, his mind preparing himself for a slap across the face. He put Eddy’s advice to the test.

“You look really hot in that bikini” He let slip, a desperate compliment but one nether the less. Sarah smiled and lent into him.

“Your not so bad yourself” she replied, her tone at the hight of playful.

 

* * *

 

Further down the creek Eddy paced in search of Nazz.

“Come on, where is she?” Suddenly he heard her voice.

“CALABUNGA” He turned to see her, diving from the large rock that over looked the Creek, through the air she majestically descended arms first into the lush warm waters of the Creek. Moments later she emerged to a round of applause from the other teens.

“Whoo” Jonny cried, plank in hand.

“Go trendy Nazz girl go” Cried Rolf.

“I love you Nazz” Jimmy cried, waving a handkerchief. Nazz laughed as she walked from the water. Eddy’s mouth hit the floor. Out of the water Nazz flung her soaking blonde locks over her shoulder and lifted her skimpy white bikini laces to prevent it being dragged off by the weight of the water. With a smile on her face and a see through bikini top stuck to her tits she passed Eddy by.

“Thanks dudes” She waved as she made her way over to her towel. Eddy followed. His heart racing. His eyes fixed on her. 

“Hey Nazz, how’s it going”

“Oh hey Eddy, not bad, what about you man?” Nazz causally replied. 

“Oh err not bad, errrm, who about you, what about you?” Eddy nervously blabbered. Nazz looked to him and then over his shoulder, her eyes rolling.

“Oh man” Nazz said, her manner switching from cool to frustrated in moments. 

“NAZZ, you and me need to talk” Kevin shouted from behind, catching Eddy off guard.

“There is nothing to talk about Kevin” Nazz replied.

“Yes there is” He said pushing past Eddy. “Nazz..babe”

“I am not your babe Kevin”

“But Nazz”

“But nothing Kevin, its over, deal with it”

“But Nazz?”

“But Nazz, But Nazz, is that all you can say Kevin?”

“But Nazz”

“Go away Kevin, I’m not into men who cheat”

“But I didn’t cheat” Kevin insisted, Eddy placed his hand on Kevin’s shoulder.

“Listen Kevin, Nazz ain’t interested” He said, palms sweaty. 

“And what? you think she’d be interested in you dork?” Kevin replied pushing Eddy back. 

“She told you to go away Kevin” Eddy cried. 

“So make me” Kevin dared, Eddy clenched his fist.   

 

* * *

 

“And that’s why the modern heart was originally shaped after a womans buttocks” Double D finished explaining.

“Your definitely the smart one Double D” Sarah giggled. “But what about the arrow?”

“The arrow?”

“Yeah, the arrow through the heart?, you know what the arrow means right?” Sarah asked.

“I’m not quite sure”

“It’s obviously a penis” Sarah laughed.

“Indeed” Double D excitedly agreed. “I guess that would mean the arrow through the heart could also represent sex in a way” Sarah laughed again. 

“Yeah totally” Double D could feel his hands sweating and his cock harden slightly at the prospect of what he was going to say.

“If only my arrow could go through your heart” Double D joked, his eyes flicking back from Sarah’s deliberately perked up bottom to her eyes. Sarah immediately bit her lip. 

“Maybe you can…. if you ask me nicely” For a moment he starred into her eyes with lust, but before he could make a move Jimmy shouted.

“FIGHT”

“Fight? where, who?” Sarah asked.

“Eddy and Kevin?”

“Eddy?” Double D panicked. “Oh dear”

“C’on” Sarah shouted as she grabbed Jimmy and run in the direction of the other teens.

“Oh Eddy, why must you do this” Double D said as he got to his feet. Suddenly it appeared, it’s slim figure, dyed blue locks and unmistakable giggle.

“Marie?” Double D panicked as he watched her also run towards the fight with Lee by her side. 

_She hasn't seen me? good, but what about Eddy? If I run over to help she will see me._

Taking some moments to think over the crowd of teens chanting “FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT” Double D turned and run, towel in hand down the Creek and away from his friend in need. 

 

* * *

 

Sometime later as the sun still beat down upon him Double D found himself on the other end of the Creek, away from the other teens and away from Marie.

_Eddy told me, no, promised me Marie would not be there, did she see me? or Lee? oh this is embarrassing._

He thought as he jumped over a large rock. 

_And what about Eddy? some friend I turned out to be…._

Double D was cut off from his thoughts as he tripped and fell into the hot sand with a thump.

“Curses, I knew it. I should have stayed indoors” As he lifted his head up and the sands drained from his eyes he found a towel, orange and white and branded with the logo of the Peach Creek High cheerleading squad. Beside it a small cooler box with beer inside. But that was not what caught his attention. Discarded next to the cooler upon the baking sand was a white bikini, top and bottom. 

_What’s this?_

Double D thought as he picked it up. 

_A white bikini, cooler full of beer and a cheerleading towel for the high school. Nazz?_

Breaking his thoughts he heard a splash from behind. Turning around Double D sighted her rising out of the water, the naked curves of her hips and firm breasts on display for all to see, the water line just covering her cunt. In awe Double D stared as Nazz threw back her long locks of gold and wiped the running water from her eyes. That is when their eyes met. A sinking feeling within Double D’s stomach.


	3. Throw Me My Bikini

Overtaken by awe upon the beach Double D stared out upon the water at Nazz, her eyes meeting his as was her naked body. Double D gulped as he held her bikini in hand, dangling before her. 

“NAZZ?” He let slip, unsure of what to say, the silence between them broken.

“DOUBLE D? DUDE!!” Nazz shouted, clearly taken by surprise as she covered her breasts, both nipples staring at Double D like a second set of eyes. Double D immediately spun himself around, her bikini still dangling in hand.  

“My apologies Nazz…I” She cut him off. 

“Like could you throw me my bikini?” She asked, her tone clearly claimer then a moment ago. Without a word Double D backed up and threw it over to her. 

“Thanks” She said as he listened to the water splash behind him, the sound of her slipping the bikini on. After a moment or so he heard the water splash once more as she walked out of the water. Double D braced himself for the worst.

“I’m really sorry Nazz, I didn’t realise you were out here” He mumbled. Nazz placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“Aha it’s cool dude, it’s just a little skin. I actually thought you were Kevin for a sec” Nazz said with a smile. 

“Far from it” He replied as he watched her walk past and crash down causally on the towel which had been left to bake in the scorching heat waves sun.  “So… could I ask why you were swimming naked in the Creek?, it’s hardly hygienic?” Double D asked. 

“What can I say? there was no one around, I’m a sucker for a good skinny dip” Nazz laughed. Feeling awkward after seeing her naked Double D found himself without conversation. 

“Well I guess I better leave you to it then”

“Hold up Double D, I haven’t seen you all summer, what you been up to?” Nazz asked as she reached into her cooler bag and pulled out two ice cold bottles of beer. Taking both tops off with her teeth she thrust one into Double D’s hands. 

“Are you sure this is legal?” He asked, eyeing the bottle of beer. The underaged sign burning into his soul.  

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t” She giggled.

_Normally I would but…..oh..oh curses, curse my natural instincts._

“Ok..well honestly I haven’t been up to a lot” He said taking a seat next to her on the scotching towel. 

“Still getting over Marie huh?”

“How do you know?”

“Word gets around Peach Creek fast, the high school even faster” Nazz took a drink. “That’s why your on this side of the Creek isn't it? I saw Marie over there. You want to avoid her?”

“Yeah you could say that” Double D felt his stomach drop. “Why are you over here?” He asked. 

“It’s totally chill over here plus I needed to get away from Kevin, he’s been so annoying since I dumped him” Double D took a drink of the beer. Strong it was but nothing he had not had at Eddy’s on a Friday night before. 

“Ah yes, I heard about you and Kevin breaking up, what was the reason? if you don’t mind me asking” Nazz spared no time to vent her frustrations. 

“I caught him sexting another girl on the cheerleading squad”

“He sounds like a loser” 

“I know, what a total dork right” Placing her cold beer in the hot sand Nazz rolled onto her stomach and begun to rummage through her bag.

“Aha, true” He replied, Nazz’s white bikini bottom hugging her firm athletic buttocks. For a moment he took time to admire its firm peach like shape before Nazz turned back over, a small, perfectly rolled up joint of weed in hand. “Errm, Nazz is that a joint?” He asked. 

“Yeah” She laughed. “Was gonna spend the rest of the afternoon getting baked, you wanna join me?” She asked as she lit the end with her lighter and took a deep breath. 

“Oh..welll..errrm” Double D blurted out nervously, conflicted between his moral code and impressing Nazz. 

“Its cool if you don’t want to” The white smoke dissipating into the sun. 

“No..no I want to” He said grabbing the joint from her. 

_How hard could it be? I’ve seen Eddy and Ed smoke it before._

Taking a deep breath Double D placed his lips on the joints end. Still slightly wet from Nazz’s lips he inhaled the herb and immediately burst into a coughing fit. 

“RIGHT ON DOUBLE D” She laughed. Double D continued to cough. 

“You ok?” Nazz laughed again.

“I’m good” He handed the joint back to her. 

“Have you smoked before?” 

“Nev…..I mean, yes, a few times, with Eddy and Ed” He lied. 

“That’s so cool Double D, I never took you for the stoner type” For a moment he felt confident. He wasn't sure if it was the beer or the joint but something happened to him deep down.

_Well Edward here you are. Smoking an illegal substance with a hot cheerleader who just moments ago I saw naked. Oh the irony._

“Well when a hot girl offers me a joint I never say no” Double D blurted out to immediate regret and embarrassment. 

“Errm..I mean” Nazz raised her brow and smirked, joint still in hand.  

“Relax Double D, I only offer free joints to the boys I like” She said blowing a puff of smoke into his face and giggling.   

 _She likes me?_  

* * *

 

 

As the afternoon moved on the heatwave continued it’s relentless assault upon the Peach Creek area. By the Creek Double D lay with Nazz at his side, baked in the scorching sun. He felt himself drifting into a sea of relaxation, unable to move, not wanting to move. His eyes red.  

“Dude I’m soooo chill right now” Nazz giggled. 

“Yes, I must admit I’ve never felt this way before” He giggled back.  

“Double D…… we should totally hang out more often, everything’s so cool and chill with you around” He giggled once more.

“I think it might just be the drugs Nazz” Suddenly he felt her press agasint him with an embracing hung. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Hugging you” She said as she lifted her leg high to rest it over his crotch. “Because, your cute and kinda dorky” 

“Oh, well thank you, your very nice too” 

“What’s nice about me?” She looked to him, her head rested on his shoulder.

“Well your a very nice person”

“Anything else?”

“And your very pretty” Nazz giggled.

“What do you find pretty about me?”

“Well your hair, your skin, your eyes, your lips” Double D looked into her eyes. “Which I would very much like to kiss” Leaning forward Nazz kissed him upon the sands, their tongues locking into each at an instant. Pulling her close Double D kissed back uncontrollably. It felt like a dream.

_This cannot be real. I’m dreaming surely, in real life I’m back at home in bed and this is all a dream. Nazz wouldn’t really like me._

“What else do you like about me?” Nazz asked as she pulled away from his lips, rested on top of him. 

“Your bum is something to be marvelled at” Double D blurted out, eyes red, his sharp mind stoned. 

“Hmm” Nazz smirked. “How does that feel?” She said taking his hands and placing them upon her perked out bum cheeks. For a moment he took his time to admire her, running his hands over buttocks and underneath her bikini. Finishing with a hard squeeze which made her giggle and smirk. Double D felt himself harden underneath his swim shorts. Nazz sat upon it. 

“Oh wow” She giggled as his cock pressed against her behind. But Double D did not say anything, the drugs and beer and heat and excitement of the moment would not allow him to. Opening and closing his eyes he watched as Nazz climbed off him and, seated next to him, slid her right hand down his shorts.

“What are you doing?” He mumbled.

“Just trying to find out why they call you Double D” She giggled as she grasped his cock tight before starting  to masturbate him.  

“Oh Nazz…oh my….oh” He mumbled as Nazz stroked his cock up and down, her thumb strumming his shaft which had already begun to bare seed. Before long Double D felt himself cum and immediately fell back into a peaceful bliss before passing into darkness, Nazz above him, giggling. 


	4. Send Nudes

It was after midnight when Double D finally awoke, tossing from side to side, his drug fuelled sleep finally coming to an end. 

_Where…where am I?_

He thought as he lifted himself up and reached for his phone, he tapped the screen.

_2AM? But how?_

Using the phones screen light Double D reached over to a light switch and flicked it on to discover he was back in his room. 

_Did I really just dream that? Eddy? the Creek? Nazz? oh how dreams can be crushing._

Double D got to his feet, the room almost spinning around him. Looking down he noticed he was wearing the same shorts he had worn to the Creek and his skin, slightly sun burned.

_Maybe it wasn't a dream? maybe it was real? but how?_

Sliding his shorts off Double D stood naked by his bed as he took a whiff of them only to be met by a overwhelming stench of marijuana and sperm. 

_It was no dream. Me and Nazz?_

Double D suddenly heard his phone vibrate. It was a text from Nazz.

 

Nazz   2.02am  Hey Double D you awake?

 

He took a moment before replying. 

 

Edd     2.04am  I am haha what happened?

Nazz   2.05am  you passed out man hahaha

Nazz   2.06am  my hand job that bad huh? 

Edd     2.06am  no no, it was amazing :) not sure what happened tbh, I think it was the weed.

Nazz   2.07am  someones a lightweight 

Edd     2.09am  or maybe your hand job was just so good ;)

Nazz   2.10am  hehe 

Edd     2.13am  so how did I get home?

Nazz   2.15am  I had to carry you lol

Nazz   2.15am  you were completely out of it.  

Nazz   2.16am  put you in bed and everything :)

Edd     2.17am  you came into my room?

Nazz   2.18am  Aww you don’t like girls in your room?

Edd     2.19am  no I just prefer them in my bed ;)

Nazz   2.21am  oh really?

Edd     2.25am  yeah. I wouldn’t mind you in my bed right now

Nazz   2.29am  why’s that?

Edd     2.31am  so I could bend you over it ;)

 

Double D felt himself harden as he waited for her reply, his adolescent sexual urges getting the better of him, his palms sweating. 

 

Nazz   2.34am  really? ;)

Edd     2.36am  really, I want to kiss you all over Nazz, your lips, your back, your neck, your tits and your bum. I want to slap it and pull your hair, whisper in your ear that for tonight you belong to me before sliding off your panties and bending you over, me pulling out my big dick and sliding it inside you. ;)

Nazz   2.40am  amazing ;) xxxxx 

Edd     2.41am  I want to thrust inside you Nazz back and forth while pulling your hair, getting faster and faster until you cum. your legs shaking. 

Nazz   2.43am  omg xxxxx

Nazz   2.44am  that sounds amazing xx

Edd     2.44am  I could think of other things ;) 

Nazz   2.46am  you’ve already got me horny double D hehe xxx

Edd     2.47am  I just feel bad that you pleasured me and I never got to do the same for you

Nazz   2.50am  true maybe a picture of you would make up for it xx

 

Double D panicked.

 

Edd     2.52am  a picture? what of? 

Nazz   2.53am  your dick obviously ;)

 

Springing to his feet Double D took a picture of his penis fully erect and sent it.

 

Edd    2.55am  _Edd sent you a photo._

Edd    2.58am  Well thoughts?

 

Nazz did not reply for ten minutes even though she had seen the photo. 

_What if she hates it? what if she's disgusted by it? oh Edward why do you ruin every chance you get?_

Suddenly his phone vibrated.

 

Nazz   3.07am  _Nazz sent you a photo_

 

The photo was a selfie of Nazz in bed naked, laying on her stomach with her toned slender body arched and back curved, her ass as soft and ripe as a fresh summer peach perked high for him, inviting him inside.  

 

Nazz    3.07am   I think I want you in me ;) xxxxxxx

Edd      3.08am   perfection, stunning, hot, sjcqkfnefew ;) 

Edd      3.09am   I want it.

Nazz    3.13am   you’ll have to cum get it then xxx

Edd      3.15am   when are you free?

Nazz    3.21am    you could come over tomorrow? I have the house free

Edd      3.22am    cool

Edd      3.28am    you still awake Nazz?

Nazz    3.32am    yeah probs going to get some sleep now but I’ll text tomorrow :)

Edd      3.33am    haha well goodnight Nazz

Nazz    3.35am    Night xxxxxxx

 

For a moment Double D sat in bed unsure of what had just transpired. The reality of sex with Nazz hitting over and over again as he read back through the conversation they had just had. 

_She wants me? Nazz wants me? ._

Double D pulled up her selfie and saved it to his photos. 

_And I want her._

Flicking past his old saved nudes of Marie he begun stroking his dick to Nazz’s ass. Before long he cum and left for the bathroom to clean himself up. That was when a thought come to mind. 

_Eddy really likes Nazz, she is his crush. What kind of friend would I be if I slept with by best friends crush?_

He begun to feel guilty about masturbating over her as he climbed back into bed. 

 _Sleep on it Edward, your mind is all over the place._  

Placing head on pillow Double D looked at the photo of Marie at his bedside. Another wave of guilty hitting him. 

_Am I a bad person for moving on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Double D bang Nazz?


	5. My Parents Ain't Home

The next morning Double D rolled out of bed and tried to shake off his tiredness while opening the curtains of his room. Flooding into his shadowed lair the bright mornings sun took him by surprise and flashed his eyes, his naked body coated in a warm light. Slipping on his boxer shorts and a t shirt Double D made his way down to the kitchen, a sticky note by the window from father asking him to open it and let the house cool off. 

_Father knows best._

Opening the fridge door he got out a bottle of milk and poured himself a bowl of chunk puffs. Settling himself down at the table he took a deep breath. His thoughts on the night before.

_Today could be the day Edward. Nazz? Oh can I do it? could I really do that to my best friend? Eddy has liked Nazz for so long._

Suddenly his phone vibrated. A message from Eddy.

 

Eddy   10:17am     you up sockhead?

Edd     10:18am     I am

Eddy   10:19am     were the hell did you run off to yesterday?

Eddy   10:21am     i had to fight Kevin 

Eddy   10:21am     alone

Eddy   10:21am     and you just ran off???? and left me? 

Edd     10:22am     I’m really sorry Eddy but I saw Marie, you promised me she would not be at the Creek

Eddy   10.24am     or what, you scared of your ex. Fuck Marie, your meant to have my back?

Edd     10:25am     Like you had my back when you run off to get with Nazz? leaving me with Sarah

Eddy   10:26am     its just Sarah, fucking hell edd 

Eddy   10:27am     stop being such a little bitch and grow a pair

 

‘Maybe I’ll grow a pair when I’m fucking Nazz’ Double D felt himself write in anger but quickly deleted it. 

_Eddy’s just angry. He has a right to be. I should have been there to help but I run. I’m not scared of Marie I just don’t want to see her, I’m not ready. Eddy just needs some time to calm down and I need some time alone to think._

 

Edd      10:31am    Like I said Eddy I’m sorry. I’m not perfect

Eddy    10:34am    whatever

Eddy    10.35am     Pussy 

 

Feeling bad Double D continued to eat. His phone vibrated once more.

 

Nazz    10:41am    Double D xx

Edd      10:42am    Nazz x

Nazz    10:42am    Haha what you up to?

Edd      10:43am    Eating breakfast, thinking of you 

Nazz    10:44am    lol really?

Edd      10:45am    Aha yeah thinking about that photo you sent me. Your bums amazing ;)

Nazz    10:46am    lol is it ? 

 

Double D gulped, his palms beginning to sweat as he replied. Excitement gripping him. 

 

Edd      10:48am    It is, wouldn’t mind the real thing right about now ;)

Nazz    10:49am    Hehe get over here then x

Edd      10:50am    You really want to have sex with me?

Nazz    10:51am    Yes I do now stop texting and get over here :) xxxxx 

 

Double D gulpt. 

“Oh my” 

Cleaning his bowl away Double D made his way back upstairs and took a cold shower. His mind on Nazz.

_Stay calm Edward. And don’t get so excited. It’s nothing you’ve not done before. Marie was just as attractive._

Giving his dick and balls a deep clean Double D climbed from the shower, dried himself and checked his phone. 

 

Nazz    11:31am    Parents are finally gone xxx

Nazz    11:31am    house is all ours ;)

Nazz    11:32am    better hurry Double D x

Edd      11:33am    On my way :)

 

Throwing on a clean set of underpants and clothes and sliding a freshly unboxed condom into his pocket Double D locked up and make his way across the scorching cul-de-sac. As he made his way the sun beat down upon him from above and the heat seemed to radiate up from the concrete at his feet. Passing by the drains around Rolf’s house he caught a whiff of the foul stench of sick and animal waste which lay within. 

_Just ignore it Edward._

He told himself as he made his way up Nazz’s drive way. 

_I do hope nobody sees me here. Eddy would be so hurt._

He rung Nazz’s door bell.

_DING DING DING_

Answering the door Nazz stood before him wearing a orange Peach Creek high school branded tank top and black bikini bottoms, tighter then the ones she had worn at the creek. 

“Hey Double D” She smiled. 

“Oh, h..hey Nazz” He replied awkwardly. Nazz giggled. 

“You coming in or what?” Entering her house he listened as Nazz closed the door behind him, the chain on the lock rattling as she sealed them both inside. 

“I guess its just the two of us then”

“I guess it is” She replied leaning into him. Readying himself Double D’s lips met Nazz’s own as they begun to make out passionately in the hallway in a way he had not done so since Marie. 

_Am I nervous? Very. But in a way I feel comfortable with her. I like her. She clearly likes me._

Nazz pulled away from his lips.

“Do you like fancy a beer or something?” She asked.

_Me and Marie are over, its time to move on. And as for Eddy. I’m no bitch._

“I’m ok..I I just want you” He replied. Nazz giggled.

“I’m all yours” She replied brushing his cock with her fingers. Double D gulped.

“Were do you want to do it first?” He asked. 

“First?” Nazz giggled. “You expecting this to be a regular thing?” Double D placed his hand on Nazz’s back and glided it down to her ass, gripping it firmly Double D smirked. 

“I am” He said looking deep into her eyes. 

“My bedrooms upstairs” She replied with an approving smirk.  

With that Nazz took Double D’s hand and led him up stairs to her room. Double D hypnotically watching her ass as he followed. The interior of Nazz’s room was large, with a big queen sized bed for the both of them and colourful hippie themed silk tapestries coating the walls. Leaving the bedroom window wide open the hot sunlight shone down upon them as they fell into bed. Together Double D and Nazz rolled around in bed in an erotic ecstasy kissing, caressing and grinding against each other in flurry of hormonal lust. Removing his top and shorts before her Double D snogged Nazz’s lips and neck just as he had once done to Marie Kanker. Watching as she sat up and removed her tank top Double D kissed her firm tits, her nipples growing hard. Eventually sliding his fingers down in between the soaking gap that was her pussy he fingered her much to Nazz’s pleasure.  

“Do you like that?” He asked. Eyes closed Nazz nodded. “Do you want it?” Nazz bit her lip and pushed him away. 

“I want it now” Getting to their feet Double D stood behind Nazz and kissed her neck. Taken in the moment Double D dropped his boxer shorts and pressed his hardened cock against her bikini bottoms and exposed ass cheeks. Sighing, and with a bitten lip Nazz dropped her bikini to him and bend herself over the side of her bed, her pussy pressed firmly against his hardened dick, ready to receive him. Without so much as a thought Double D slid his condom over his hardened dick and, gripping Nazz’s hips, pulled her close. Guiding himself in Double D immediately basked in the tight pressure of her vaginal lips.

“Oh my” He let slip as he slid is dick deeper inside.

“Hhhhmmmmm” Nazz moaned. 

Suddenly Double D felt himself overtaken by something, something primal, something strong, something he hand not felt since Marie. Sliding his hand up Nazz’s back he gripped her golden locks and yanked her head back. 

“I’m going to enjoy this” He whispered, slapping her ass cheeks as he started to thrust back and forth inside her. 

“HHHuuuuuu…fuck…..Double….huuuu” Nazz moaned as he fucked her. Their bodies slapping against one another in sudden rapid motions, her bed creaking and squeaking loudly. Not a care for who heard them. The window still open. Their mating bodies caught in a warm light.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Double D a bad friend or is Nazz fair game?


	6. Mosquito

From high above the suns light crept through the musky curtains of her bedroom window. Shining down upon her the suns warmth rested itself snuggly upon Marie Kanker’s slender pale skinned naked body. On her stomach Marie drifted in and out of a drunken haze, the bed sheets discarded to one side as she tossed and turned her head back and forth. Her eyes closed. 

_What the fuck was I doing last night? Seriously? My heads killing me._

Marie thought as she fought through the pain which pounded mind.

_Not the kind of pounding I’d prefer._

She smirked, thinking back to the boy whom she had ridden just a few hours earlier. The fun she had had. Awoke and unable to sleep, yet held down by the pain of her hangover Marie lay in thought for a time, until she heard it. 

_Buuuzzzz…bbbbuzzzzz….buuzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Above it circled. 

_Buuzzzzzz……..buuuuzzzzzzzzz_

Closer it flew, buzzing from ear to ear. Marie licked her teeth in anticipation. 

Landing on her right ass cheek the mosquito crawled slowly across her butt crevice before readying its stinger to be plunged deep within her soft skin. But before it could do so it was over shadowed by her palm. Quickly and firmly Marie slapped her ass hard, killing the mosquito at an instant. Its crushed and blooded remains sandwiched between ass and hand.  

“Sorry buster, you ain’t my type” She said as she flicked its remnants from her behind and turned over onto her back. Alone she found herself, the bedroom hot and humid, empty bottles of beer and whiskey lined across her bed frame, the stench of alcohol so strong it assaulted her nose and a used, sperm filled condom hung over her bed knob to dry. She was used to it, just as she was used to the headaches which accompanied her late night parties. Closing her eyes once more she tried to sleep, her phone vibrated. She tried to ignore it at first, but as the vibrations droned on and on, echoing through her dehydrated mind she caved in. Rolling out of bed naked Marie stood and swiped her phone from the window.

 

Lee aka Bitch Queen          11:46am   yur ass out of bed yet? 

Marie aka Rebound Slut     11:47am   yeah, what’s it to ya 

Lee aka Bitch Queen          11:48am   the boy sneaking out of ya trailer sis 

Lee aka Bitch Queen          11:48am   how was he?

Marie aka Rebound Slut     11:49am   2/5 

Lee aka Bitch Queen          11:51am   shame he's kinda cute i’m coming over

Marie aka Rebound Slut     11:53am   like fuck you are

Lee aka Bitch Queen          11:54am    yurll wanna know this, abouts ur ex 

Marie aka Rebound Slut     11:56am    not interested DD can fuck himself

 

With that Marie climbed back into bed and closed her eyes, slowly she drifted only to be awoken immediately by Lee walking into her room. 

“Lee?” she muttered under heavy eyes.  

“Jesus, it stinks of booze and banging in here” 

“Get out of my……” Marie said as Lee paced over to the curtains and drew them open, unleashing the bright suns light. Marie shielded her eyes. 

“LEE what the fuck? get out of my room” She shouted. 

“Nah, I gotta show you this” Lee said taking a seat on the bed next to her. 

“It better be worth it”

“Oh its worth it alright” Lee replied as she pulled out her phone from her jean pocket. Unlocking the phone Lee thrust it into Marie’s hand. Through the suns morning light she was taken a back. The photo was of Double D taken behind from out of a window, fully naked and having sex with a blonde haired girl in a doggy style like position bend over a bed side. A banner hung on the wall above them for Peach Creek High School.   

“Like? is that Double D?” Marie questioned, knowing the answer already. 

“Naha” Lee agreed with a laugh.  

“Who’s he fucking?” Marie snapped. 

“Nazz”

“Who?”

“Nazz, she goes to our school. The cheerleader” Marie got to her feet once more and paced.  

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen her around. I thought she was fucking some boy on the football team”

“Not anymore”

“Aha so Double D’s getting his dick wet in some cheerleader now, how’d you get this?”

“Some number text me it last night” Marie checked for the number on Lee’s phone. 

_*Unknown number*_

“Don’t know who’s it is but we do know Nazz has a peeping tom problem” Lee laughed. Marie kept her eyes on the photo, annoyed that Double D had seemed to of moved on so quickly. 

“I think its time I had a little chat with Double D”

“Someones jealous” Lee laughed. 

“I’m not jealous. But after what happened between us, him going off and hooking up with a slutty cheerleader its…its”

“Its disrespectful” 

“Exactly and no boys going to do that to me” Marie vowed.  

“No boys gonna do that to any Kanker sister” Lee ominously agreed. 

 


	7. The Ex

As night descended upon the cul-de-sac Double D sat alone in his room, glued to his computer. Upon the screen an online game of galactic conquest which he was unable to concentrate on, his mind running through the days events.   

_I did it? I can’t believe it did it. A cheerleader as well. Nazz._

As his space fleet was destroyed by another player in game he looked to his phone at a selfie Nazz had taken in bed of them, her laying on top of him, her bum pressed agasint his cock. 

_But I did, and it was amazing._

He smiled and stroked his cock as he thought back to her, the taste of her smooth skin as he kissed her, the tight sensation around his cock while inside her, the sound of her bed squeaking frantically to the sync of her feminine moans as he fucked her from behind. 

_At least I still remember how to do it._

He joked to himself. A sudden wave of guilt over taking him. 

_Should I have though? Nazz is definitely something but Eddy is my friend, my best friend. What kind of a best friend would do such a thing? go behind his back with the girl he likes._

His phone vibrated. 

_I’m going to have to tell him. Better he hears it from me then Nazz or one of her friends._

Double D picked up his phone and opened the group chat.

 

Robot Space Outlaws #Eds (Active)

 

Ed          9:03pm    I’m back guys :D

Eddy      9:04pm    whoopty doo ed :/ 

D           9:04pm     How was the convention? 

Ed         9:06pm     it was amazing guys you need to come over

D           9:07pm     Right now?

Eddy     9:08pm     Whats wrong sock head you gonna run away from Ed to? 

D           9:09pm     Don’t be so petty Eddy

Eddy     9:10pm     Coming from the one who’s scared of his ex

 

Double D brushed away Eddy’s tone. 

 

D           9:13pm     I’m coming over now Ed. 

Eddy     9:15pm     Same. 

Ed         9:17pm     :D 

 

Getting himself ready Double D left his house and into the humid night. Outside of Ed’s house double D waited for a short time before sighting Eddy walking up the drive way, hands in pockets. 

“Eddy” 

“Sock head”

Double D rung the door bell and the two found themselves in an awkward silence. Thoughts running through Double D’s mind.    

_I have to tell him. He’s already pissed I left him during the fight with Kevin._

“Look Eddy…” Eddy cut him off. 

“It’s ok sock head were cool”

“What?”

“I said were cool, you obviously don’t want to see Marie again until we get back to school. You saw her at the fight and run off. Still think you should have grown a pair and helped me but whatever. Just have my back next time ok?” Double D choked back his admission. 

“I promise”

“Cool, now what the hell is taking Ed so long?” Eddy said banging on the door. “HEY MONO BROW, YOU LETTING US IN OR WHAT?”

“Ssshh…You’ll wake the neighbours Eddy”

“As if” Suddenly the front door opened. Stepping out was Eds girlfriend May Kanker wearing shorts, a t shirt and carrying a large backpack. 

“Who you shout’en at Eddy?” She quipped. 

“Not you thats for sure, what you doing at Eds?”

“We just got back from the convention together, you know thats was girls do with their boyfriends. Spend time together, not that you would know” Eddy gulped.

“Girlfriends? nah I’ve had tones of girlfriends. I know” Double D raised his brow. 

“You have?” Double D asked not remembering a single time Eddy had ever talked about having a girlfriend. 

“Yeah sure”

“ED…. your dorky friends are here, I’ve got to go” From behind Ed appeared and kissed her goodbye before she pushed past the two of them and into the night off home. 

“Well what you waiting for? come on in guys” 

Through the door and down the stairs into Eds room Double D followed his friends. Eds room was a state, bags and clothes thrown everywhere. 

“Since when did May go to the convention with you?” Eddy asked.

“Oh it was her idea, last minute” Ed replied as he pulled out a bag full of extended edition monster moves. 

“Me and May had a great time guys and the convention was so cool, cosplays, premiers, actor signing booth thingamabobs and a ton of monster merch including this” Ed pulled out a blu-ray. A robot bounty hunter on its front cover.

“ROBOT REBEL RANCH…. the special edition” Ed dramatically declared. 

“COOOL” Double D and Eddy replied in sync. 

“Over an hour of extended footage, remastered gore and including commentary from the director and cast”

“Well what are we waiting for?, Ed slap in that bad boy, Double D move the sofa into place while I get the snacks” With that Eddy raced upstairs. As Double D struggled to move the sofa into place in front of the TV he spoke with Ed.

“Ed? could I ask? did May say anything to you about Marie while you two were away?”

“Not much, just that Marie was over you and that she had gotten her own trailer and was having parties all the time and lots of sex with boys she knows” Double D didn’t know how to feel about that, on the one hand he was glad that he was not the only one who had moved on, but a part of him was hurt, deep down, despite the break up he still cared for her. 

“Oh well ok then”

“Listen Double D you need to forget all about her, I’m sure robot bounty hunters will make you forget” Eds supportive words put a smile on his face. Suddenly his phone vibrated. 

 

Nazz            9:46pm     xxx

Double D     9:46pm     xxxx

Nazz            9:47pm     lol what u up to?

Double D     9:50pm     Not much, watching a movie at Eds. You?

Nazz            9:51pm     just chillen, was thinking about today :)

Double D     9:52pm     Me too ;)

Nazz            9:54pm     hehe like come over xx

Double        9:55pm      Was I that good? haha

Nazz            9:58pm     Maybe ;) plus I’m horny again 

Nazz            9:59pm     I have the sex drive of a guy ok xD

Double D    10:00pm    I want to but not sure I can

Nazz            10:01pm    Double D get your ass over here xxxx

Nazz            10:01pm    Parents are staying out longer then thought, house is free xx

 

_She’s almost as demanding as Marie._

 

“Alright Ed start the movie” Eddy said, his arms full of snacks and soda. 

“Actually I’m feeling a little unwell fellows”

“You seemed fine a minute ago” Eddy snapped. 

“Headache, I should really go”

“Well ok Double D but your missing something special” Ed said before starting the movie. Leaving Ed and Eddy behind Double D made is way out of the back door and crawled over Eds back yard fence and into the lane.

_I better go around the back, if I just run over the cul-du-sac to Nazz’s people may suspect something._

Pulling out his phone Double D text Nazz that he was on his way, but as he passed by a pile of discarded boxes and bins he felt himself trip and fall to the ground. Picking himself up he heard a giggle, a giggle he knew all to well. 

“Like.. need a hand Double D” Marie Kanker said laughing with a smirk on her face as she walked up to him. Her hands in her black jacket pockets. 

_This cannot be happening, not now. Not yet._

“Oh..erm Hi Marie” Double D awkwardly replied. 

“You know Double D you should really watch were your going”

“Well I’ll be sure to keep an eye out next time” For a moment the former couple stood staring at one another, Marie with a cocky grin and Double D with a awkward wondering gaze.

“So where you going?” Marie asked. 

“Me? errm nowhere” 

“Your lying to me”

“No I’m not”

“Yeah you are, where are you going?” Marie demanded to know.  

“We are not together anymore, I don’t need to tell you”

“No need to get so defensive Double D, hey Lee where do you think Double D’s going?” From behind a freckly hand descended upon his shoulder. He turned. 

“I think he going to see his new girl” Lee laughed. 

“Is that true Double D? you got new girl?” Double D gulped. 

“She’s not my girl” He admitted. Marie and Lee laughed. 

“So what is it then? dating?” Marie teased much to his annoyance. 

“It’s called sex Marie, something you would know about” Marie brushed off the jab. 

“Thats true, I’ve had all sorts of cock since you Double Dweeb” Marie bragged. It made him feel angry, the idea of her with another boys, he still cared for her but she was here for a reason he knew. 

_She still cares else she wouldn’t be here._

“Good for you Marie, I hope you enjoy yourself but if you will excuse me I have a cheerleader to meet up with” Marie grabbed his shirt firmly. 

“HEY, don’t you walk away from me” Lee did the same and together backed him up against the wall. 

“Nobody fucks with the Kanker sisters like that” Lee threatened. 

“What do you want?” Double D asked. 

“Your gonna call it off with that slutty little cheerleader you got it?” Marie demanded. 

“Or what?…you’ll beat me up?”

“Nah, she still thinks your to cute for that” Lee let slip. 

“LEE…..Or I’ll show Eddy this” Marie showed Double D the picture of him and Nazz having sex on her phone. Double D was shocked. 

“Is…is that me? and..and Nazz…but how?…did you?” 

“As if I have the time to follow you around and spy on Nazz’s, I do have a life you know”

“But who took it?….that was just today” Marie forcibly pulled him close. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Call it off with her”

“And if I don’t you’ll tell Eddy?”

“Yeah and every teen in the cul-du-sac, Nazz will be labelled a slut for life by the time school starts up again” Double D took a moment to process Marie’s threat. 

“Ok..ok I’ll call it off, but give me a day…. please?”

“Fine, but you better call it off”

“Oh I will”

“Good. Because if you don’t your officially fucking with the Kanker sisters and you don’t want to fuck with us” Marie let him go. 

“Understood” Double D nervously replied. 

“Bye bye Double D, nice seeing you again” The sisters giggled, fading into the night.  

 


	8. Cowgirl

As the clock struck midnight on a hot and stuffy night Double D found himself in pure ecstasy. On his back he lay naked as Nazz rode him from a top, her hands rested upon his chest as she thrust her hips back and forth upon his hardened cock, sweat caking them both. Gripping her ass cheeks as she moved back and forth Double D marvelled at the tight space that was her pussy, her vaginal walls pressing upon his cock from all sides to the motion of her thrusts. Eventually he came while still inside her but managed to maintain his hardness until Nazz herself came to the tune of shaky legs. As Nazz rolled off him Double D removed the spent condom and flung it over the bedside and then lay back down next to her breathless.

“Well….that was….something” He said.

“Totally” Nazz giggled. 

“I’m surprised I lasted so long if I’m honest” Double D joked, Nazz giggled again. 

“Well you lasted longer then you know who” She joked. 

“Kevin?”

“Yeah” Nazz laughed. “What a dork right” Nazz said cuddling up to him, eyes closed.

“Agreed” Double D nervously laughed.

_Oh curses, what am I going to do? How on earth can I just go and call things off with her after that?_

Double D put his arm around her.

_You have to Edward, if you don’t Marie will tell Eddy. Years of friendship down the drain, for what? a girl. He even forgive me for running off and leaving him to get beat up in a fight while I go and fuck the girl he’s been crushing on since middle school. Eddy has more then proven himself as a friend._

As Nazz lay cuddled up to him Double D lay with her, endlessly looking around her room at the colourful silk tapestries and high school cheerleading banner above her bed, unable to sleep.

_How did Marie get that picture? I mean who took it? what perverted fiend would snap a photo of us through the window. Should I tell her? that there’s a photo of the two of us doing it floating around? It’ll not be long before Eddy finds out about it. I need to call it off now for her and Eddy’s sake._

“Errm Nazz?” He asked.

“Yeah” 

“What do you think of Eddy?”

“Eddy? he’s ok”

“Like just ok or ok ok?” Nazz lifted her head.

“Just ok, why you asking?”

“I’m just curious” Nazz giggled.

“Aww..you afraid I’m gonna try it on with Eddy?” 

“No..not at all, just asking” He nervously replied. Nazz laughed.

“Double D relax, Eddy isn’t my type”

“Not at all?”

“Nope”

“Oh”

“So like….have you told him?” Nazz asked.

“Told him what?”

“About us? hooking up and stuff. I know guys like to brag about that kinda thing”

“No I’ve not told him”

“So just Ed then, got it”

“Ed?”

_I’ve not told Ed anything about us?_

“What makes you think I’ve told Ed about us?”

“Sarah text him before you got here asking about you, she must have heard about us from Ed right?”

_I’ve not told Ed anything about us. How does Sarah know about us? I need to find Sarah, could she have secretly looked at my phone while I was in Eds house? What if she tells Eddy?_

“You know Double D I’m cool with you telling people, I’m not one of these girls who worries about slut shaming or anything. Why shouldn’t a girl enjoy herself”

_At least I now know Marie’s slut shaming plan for Nazz won’t work._

“Agreed….. and yes…. I told Ed” Double D lied.

“Good, now kiss me” Leaning over to her Double D kissed her on the lips and the two begun to make out in bed, their hands exploring each others bodies. 

_Somebody must have told Sarah about us and I bet that same person is the one who took the picture of me and Nazz having sex and sent it to Marie for her to get back at me for moving on. A conspiracy? against me? To ruin me? Maybe. I need to know the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery deepens.


	9. 2x4

The next morning as Nazz slept Double D crawled his way out of bed, slid on his clothes and left for home. Taking a shower and having a quick bowl of Chunky puffs to eat he set out for Ed’s house to find Sarah and uncover the truth. Wiping the sweat from his brow and fluffing his shirt to cool off in the mornings hot sun Double D rung Eds door bell. 

_Ring…..Ring……Ring….._

The door opened. Before him stood Sarah wrapped in a wet towel.

“Double D?” She asked. 

“Oh hello Sarah, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt”

“You didn’t interrupt anything” She smiled. “My idiot brothers still in bed”

“Actually Sarah I was hoping I could speak with you?” He asked.

“Me?” She squeaked with excitement. “Sure come in” With that Double D followed her inside. Closing the front door he followed her down the hallway next to the stairs. 

“What did you want to speak to me about?” She asked, her voice flirty and high pitched, the soaking towel which clung to her naked body revealing the soft curves of her lower hips.  

“Nazz told me something last night, told me that you know about the two of us..well” He mumbled. 

“Sleeping together?” Sarah said finishing his sentence. 

“Yes”

“Yeah I know”

“Nazz also said you know because you well….”

“…..Saw a nude of the two of you doing it? yeah I did” She giggled. 

“Where did you see the nude?” Double D asked. 

“Jonny sent it to me, what a freak right” 

“So your saying Jonny took the photo?”

“Maybe…..” She questioned herself. “But that’s not the important thing”

“Well what is?”

“Just how hot your butt looked” Sarah laughed. 

“Oh errm really?” Double D awkwardly replied, taken by surprise.  

“Yes really” Sarah suddenly moved closer to him, her hands tightening to wet towel around her. Revealing her firm tits. “You know Double D I’m naked under this towel” Double D felt his heart skip a beat.

“Errm you are?” He replied nervously, not knowing what to say. 

“Yeah” She giggled. “Wanna see?” Double D panicked.

_She’s Eds sister. I can’t. Besides Nazz. And Marie._

“Oh my errm is that the time, I really should be going” Double D blurted out as he moved back towards the front door. Sarah followed. 

“Your pretty cute when your nervous” She giggled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t say anything to Nazz you know. It could be our secret”

“Errrrm errr” He opened the door.  

“Besides you kinda came onto me first” 

_True._

“I really must be going but thank you” With that he closed the door. 

“Bye Double D” He heard Sarah laugh from inside. 

 

_Marie, Nazz and now Sarah. Edward you need to get your priorities straight when it comes to women._

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the day Double D looked for Jonny and Plank. He searched the Cul-Du-Sac, the lane, the Creek, the Junkyard, the Stores, the Playground and more, he even found himself searching the grounds outside of the high school to no avail. 

_Come on. Think Edward, where could Jonny be? He wouldn’t be in the trailer park… unless Marie suddenly has a thing for planks of wood._

As the hot sun begun to set on another humid ridden evening Double D returned home through the construction site. 

_Oh I do hope he hasn’t told anyone else._

Suddenly Double D felt himself trip and fall over something, hitting the soil hard he rolled onto his back and fought through the pain before looking back to see what had tripped him. 

_Plank?_

At his feet was Plank laying on the ground. Double D picked him up. 

“What are you doing here?” Suddenly Jonny emerged from behind the abandoned bulldozer laughing. His eyes red and shirt smelling of Pot. 

“He got you good Double D, Plank got you good” He laughed. 

“Indeed….. Jonny are you? high?” He asked. 

“Higher then Mr Kite in his octopus’s garden” He smiled.

“Right. Jonny I need to asked you about something, something you told Sarah”

“Sshhhhh” Jonny put his arm around him and whispered in his ear. “It’s alright Double D, you banged Nazz” He drooled “What was it like?”

“It was errm, good”

“More then good from what I heard?”

“You heard?”

“Oh….oh northing” He laughed.

“Jonny I want to know why you took a photo of me and Nazz sleeping together and I want to know who else you told about this” Double D demanded. 

“It was Planks idea, Nazz is hot and he thought it would be funny. He didn't know you would be there” He giggled.

“Cut the act Jonny, Plank is a piece of wood, he doesn’t even have arms to hold the camera”

“I know….. spooky right” Jonny laughed.

“JONNY” He snapped. “Ok look. I don’t care about the photo, why you were there, or why you took it but why does Marie Kanker have it on her phone?”

“Beats me Double D, maybe Plank text her it. I know nothing”

_I’m getting nowhere with this idiot._

“Do you wanna share a joint Double D?” He asked. 

“NO!….. no thank you” He calmly declined. “Could you do something for me Jonny?”

“Sure”

“Could you not tell anyone else about the photo. I don’t want word getting out about Nazz and I together”

“Sure thing Double D” 

“Good…now I also need to know who else was told about…….” Suddenly he himself was cut off from behind. A voice he knew all to well. 

“Hey Sockhead” Eddy shouted from across the site.

“Eddy?” Double D shrieked. 

“Where you been?”

“Yeah, we’ve been looking all over Double D” Ed added.

“Oh errm just outside” He mumbled. 

“Well come on. Get a move on” Eddy added. 

“Sure thing Eddy” Double D said following his friends from the construction site. Jonny and Plank left behind. 

_Curses….talk about bad timing. Oh no. Could Eddy suspect something?_

 

* * *

 

Catching up to Eddy and Ed he followed them to Eddy’s place. Inside Eddy took out three of his parents ice cold beers from the fridge and thrust them into his and Ed’s hands. Double D watched as Eddy downed his in one go, he seemed confident.

“Are you ok Eddy?” He asked.

“You know what Double D I am, ask me why?”

“Oh oh I know……….” Ed didn’t say anything further as he and Eddy waited for the answer.

“Yes Ed?” Double D asked. 

“Oh I forget” 

“You’ve got the brain of a peanut Ed you know that” Eddy said as she walked back into his room and opened his dresser. 

“What’s all this about Eddy?” Double D asked him once more. 

“Nazz”

“Nazz? what about her?” Double D questioned, worried he may know.

“Nazz is having a house party tonight and the whole cheerleading squad is invited”

_A house party? she never told me about any house party?_

He pulled out his phone. 

 

(4 unread messages from Nazz) 

 

Nazz      1.06pm     Dude, can I ask you something? :)

Nazz      1.19pm     Double D you there?

Nazz      1.24pm     Ignoring me lol

Nazz      1.27pm     So am like having a party at my place tonight around 8, kinda last min I know. you can totally come if you want bring whoever and Vodka ideally haha

 

_Oh my._

“Tonights to night Double D, the night I finally win over Nazz”

Double D felt his stomach drop. 

_This is not going to end well._

“Are you really sure about that Eddy?”

Eddy slipped on a clean shirt.

“Her and the whole cheerleading squad are going to be drinking and from what I’ve heard Kevin and his jock pales aren’t invited because of the whole break up thing. Nazz is single now and with all the alcohol will be down to fuck”

“But Eddy…..” Double D said.

“But nothing. I’ve waited to long for a change with her and tonight I’ll take it” Eddy declared. 

_I have to get to that party and tell Nazz. But what if she’s angry? about the photo? about Jonny? and that I’ve kept this a secret? No Nazz likes me. She will be fine. I just need to get to her before Eddy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter uploads tomorrow.


	10. The Boyfriend, the Jock and the Virgin

Outside Nazz’s house Double D felt his legs shake and his stomach churn to the thumping sound waves which leaked out from inside the house, mixed in with a melody of drunken laughter. 

_Oh my. Everyone in the cul-du-sac must be here._

Double D watched and waited as Eddy rung the door bell repeatedly, trying to gain entry over the music. Eventually the door opened and a drunken Nazz came leaping out into Double D’s arms.

“Dude, you came” She said, the stench of vodka heavy on her lips. He tried to play it cool.

“Of course, I…..” Nazz took his hand and pulled him inside. 

“Like come on. We need to get alcohol in you stat” Pulled through the house past high schoolers he had seen but never spoken to Double D quickly found himself in the Kitchen. Upon the island in its centre was more alcohol then he had ever seen in his life. Bottles upon bottles of vodka, whiskey, beer, shots and more surrounded by drunken giggling cheerleaders, the hottest and most attractive Peach Creek High School had to offer. Pouring out several shots Nazz turned to him. Turning around he quickly realised he had lost Eddy and Ed in the party. 

“Look Nazz there’s something I………” Double D mumbled only for Nazz to interrupt him. 

“Drink” She demanded. 

“You want me to drink all this?” Seven shot awaited him.

“Come on just do it, it’ll be fun”

“Look Nazz I really have to…” Nazz cut him off again and pulled him close. 

“Your so cute you know that”

“Oh well thank you”

“I just…. like wanna have you around….like all the time you know”

“Like a boyfriend?”

“Yeah”

_She's completely out of it._

“Would you like that Double D?” Nazz looked into his eyes, a flirty gesture on her face. Her hands wondering down below. Deep down Double D felt the conflict within him flare. 

_I want to. Why wouldn’t I? But Eddy? Marie? What if?_

Through the fear of ruining his friendship with Eddy and feeling the wrath of Marie Double D felt himself surrender to her. Inside he had become primal once more. 

_I can’t help what I feel. I’m only human._

Feeling excited and turned on by the prospect of Nazz wanting him as her boyfriend Double D leaned in and kissed her. For moment they snogged one another as Double D run his hands down her slender form as the other cheerleaders cheered around them. 

“Way to go Double D..Ed boy” He heard Rolf say in the background.

“I’ve got goosebumps” He heard Jonny say afterwards. 

Pulling away from her lips Double D felt the ecstasy of excitement grip him, his heart pounding. Looking into Nazz’s eyes he witnessed the sexual lioness he had awoken inside. With a lick of her lips and a smirk Nazz took his hand and led him out of the kitchen. Through booming tracks and melodies of laughter Nazz pulled him through the hallway and up the stairs to her room, his eyes once more focused on her ass as it moved underneath her tight fitting party dress.

_This is it Edward, you’ve finally given in and betrayed your best friend, and you’ll most likely be eaten alive by the Kankers, still I guess I should enjoy this while it lasts._

He followed her into her room, the door closing behind him, but not locked. 

 

* * *

 

Down stairs among the party guests Eddy tried to make sense of what he had just saw.

“How the heck does sock head know Nazz?” He asked Ed while sat in the living room, red cup full of beer in hand. 

“No idea Eddy”  

“Hey big Ed” May Kanker said placing her hand on Ed’s head. With her Lee and Marie Kanker who took up the seats next to him, bottles of beer in hand. 

“I didn’t know you guys were invited” Eddy snapped. 

“We weren’t, but that’s never stopped us before” Lee joked.  

“So Eddy… like where’s Double D?” Marie asked to the point. 

“Beats me, Nazz took him and ran off”

“Oh so he’s still fucking her?” Marie scoffed taking Eddy by surprise.  

“Double D? sleeping with Nazz?” Eddy laughed. “Yeah right. He wouldn’t even know where to put it” He laughed again. 

“He knew where to put it with me and Nazz from the looks of things” Marie replied as she took out her phone and showed Eddy the photo. At first he didn’t believe it but after a moment reality sunk in and so to did his heart. His laughter and joy stopped in its tracks even as it erupted around him. 

“Is that Double D..Ed boy plowing Nazz girls field?” Rolf asked over his shoulder. 

“Sure is” Lee laughed

“Oh let me see” Ed said grabbing the phone to take a look. “Wow Double D has a funny looking butt”

“It’s a nice butt alright but I think Eddy’s is nicer” Lee flirted, her eyes batted at Eddy’s sorrow. 

“Errm look I’m going to get a drink” Pushing past everyone he left the living room and pushed past the horde of drunken party goers. The defying beats of the boom box ringing his ears into what felt like oblivion.

In the kitchen he took a moment to calm himself. 

_Double D is fucking Nazz, Nazz is fucking Double D. In secret. Behind my back. After I told him I’ve liked her since forever._

Eddy pushed over a beer bottle sending it smashing to the ground, his anger flaring to the surface.

_That bastard. BASTARD. He knew and still fucked her anyway._

Over his thoughts and loud music he heard Kevin talking to Sarah, she pointed upstairs. He followed. Pushing through the party he followed Kevin upstairs to Nazz’s room where he found him, his ear on her bedroom door, listening.

“What you doing Kevin?” Eddy asked. 

“Looking for Nazz, am sure she’s in there”

“With Double D most likely” he said.

“Double D? fucking Nazz? no way. Nazz wouldn’t go for him. He’s not her type.”

“Not from the photo Marie’s got” He replied. 

“It’s a lie alright” Kevin snapped. “Rolf told me about it but the fuckers lying. Nazz is my girl. She wouldn’t”

He opened Nazz’s bedroom door. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Getting my girl back” Kevin declared. 

_The way I’m feeling Kevin could beat Double D up. I might actually help the guy._

Pushing his way inside Eddy followed him into the blackened room of sexual moans and sloshing genitals. He watched as Kevin flicked on the lights to a slight that broke him. On her bed surrounded by stripped off clothes and a discarded bed cover was Double D on his back. Atop him Nazz riding him in a drunken flurry of sexual fun, thrusting her hips back and forth, pleasuring herself on Double D’s cock as it extended deep inside her. Both naked and covered in sweat it took them a moment to realise the light was on and that he and Kevin we’re stood watching them. With his hands firmly planted upon Nazz’s ass Double D was the first to notice them and before long Nazz turned also.

“KEVIN? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET OUT!” She shouted as she grabbed a blanket beside her and covered the two of them up.

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FUCKING THIS DORK?” Kevin lashed back.

“THE ONLY DORK HERE IS YOU……NOW GET OUT”

“Errm Nazz”

“SHUT IT DOUBLE D” She snapped at him. 

“So this is it, years of friendship for what? just so you can go fuck the girl I’ve crushed on since middle school” Eddy said. 

“Eddy, I can explain” Double D tried to reason.   

“You don’t own me Eddy…..FUCK what is with men and thinking they own women” Nazz drunkenly ranted.   

“It’s not like that Nazz, babe I care about you” Kevin said. 

“Yeah me too Nazz” Eddy desperately added. Nazz pulled a look of disgust at the pair.  

“Why would either of you think I’d be interested in you, Kevin’s a cheater and a control freak and Eddy’s a virgin….. like no thanks. Not into guys who don’t know where to put it”

Eddy felt his heart sink some more as well as his pride. 

 “Nazz babe” Kevin said trying to calm her.

“I’m not your babe Kevin now get OUT” Nazz turned down to Double D who was lying submissively below her. “Tell him to get out Double D”

“Errm..errrrr” Double D mumbled. After moment of indecision Nazz picked up her phone. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR AM CALLING THE COPS” She threatened. With a sunken heart Eddy turned and left the room, Kevin following suit.

“This isn’t the end Double Dork, nobody steals my girl and gets away with it” Kevin ranted. In an almost haze like state Eddy went back down stairs, making his way past the drunk party goers from his high school he left Nazz’s house and into the night. Turning back at the edge of her driveway he saw Nazz once more sitting up on her window, back pressed tight against streamed glass, her legs wide open for Double D. He watched for a moment as they fucked for him to see. He turned and left for home. 

_Some friend you turned out to be._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda felt sorry for Eddy in this one while editing, was Double D a shitty friend?


	11. Sticky Floor

The next morning Double D awoke to rays of warm light showering down upon his naked body, blinding him with there brightness and sending his head into a thumping spin. 

_I feel awful._

He thought as he tossed and turned in bed trying not to throw up, Nazz, her back to him fast asleep at his side. Taking a moment he gently run his fingers through her messy blonde locks before moving down her back and resting his hand on her bum. 

_Oh my._

He thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and thought back to last night, the drinking, the drugs and the fucking, some of which he could not remember. 

_Eddy?_

His thoughts of joy dashed by how he had treated his friend, his best friend. 

_Some friend I turned out to be._

For more then an hour Double D lay in bed at Nazz’s side before managing to stand without throwing up. 

_Curse hangovers._

Dizzy, confused, thirsty and on the verge of pissing himself Double D made his way out of Nazz’s room to her bathroom, inside he was shocked.

_A popular high school house party and nobodies thrown up on the toilet seat, thats a first._

Stood peeing into the toilet bowl naked Double D took a moment to wipe the sleep from his eyes and to adjust his hair and hat. Finishing his piss he felt a sudden soreness from his cock as he shook it clean.

_Five times in one nights gonna do that to ya little guy. Still, the pains not as bad as when I was with Marie._

He thought as a sudden panic came over him as he left the bathroom. 

_Oh my… what about Marie? Eddy and Kevin and just about every other teen knows about me and Nazz now._

_“if you don’t your officially fucking with the Kanker sisters and you don’t want to fuck with us”_

Marie’s threat to him echoed through his mind and sent him spinning into fear. 

_Stay calm Edward, Marie would never do anything. She’s your ex after all, did our previous relationship mean nothing?._

Outside Nazz’s room he took a peak at her as she tossed in bed still asleep. Still naked Double D passed Nazz’s door and made his way to the stairs. Pausing his thoughts for a moment and standing perfectly still he listened to the silence that had gripped the house, a far cry from what the house had been like just hours before. Without any care and still hungover Double D made his way down stairs. Passing through the hallway naked he looked out upon the carnage that was the living and dinning rooms. Red party cups and large bottles of beer, whiskey, sprits and more littered everywhere he looked. In the kitchen a smashed bottle and party poppers stuck to the floor with drink. Walking across the sticky marble flooring Double D opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of ice cold water and poured himself a glass, closing his eyes as he drank and he heard another set of foot steps on the sticky floor behind. A girls hand patted his bum. Turning around his lips met another’s in a sudden forceful snog which lasted seconds, down below the soreness in his cock melted away in a burst of excitement that got him hard at an instant. 

_Nazz has amazing lips._

Opening his eyes he felt himself freeze on the spot as Marie Kanker pulled away, giggling with a smug smirk on her lips, the same lips which had excited him mere seconds ago. 

“Looks like someones happy to see me” Marie laughed gazing down between his legs.  

“MARIE?” Double D said as he stumbled back in a panic, his hands covering his hardened cock and balls. 

“You act like I’ve never seen it before” She laughed once more.  

“What are you doing here?” Double D asked. 

“To see if you’ve been a good little Double dweeb and dumped Nazz like I told you to” Marie’s words rattled his dehydrated mind but also awoke something. 

_Eddy already hates me, Kevin wants to beat me up and Nazz has already told everyone I’m her new boyfriend. At this point I really don’t care._

“Well actually far from it”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I was up most of the night fucking her and now were in a relationship” Double D said with a sense of confidence, his former feelings for Marie and fear of fucking with the Kanker sisters blown a side. 

“Takes more then just sex for a relationship” Marie scoffed. 

“Maybe so but I have no intention of dumping her Marie” For a moment Marie went quiet in thought.

_She’s probably thinking of how best to beat me up without Nazz hearing._

“You must really like Nazz then huh?” 

“I do, a lot” He admitted.

“Almost as much as you liked me?” Marie moved closer to him. 

“Maybe…. possibly, we were together a long time” 

“We were together a long time, I’ll admit that kiss felt good” She said. 

_Where is she going with this? what is she doing?_

“Do you still like me Double D?” For months after they broke up he had wanted her, back in his arms, to call him her boyfriend again. For months he had thought about her, her smile, her laugh, her lips, her ass, how it felt to be inside her as he masturbated frantically in the shower.

_Her lips did feel good._

Suddenly he felt himself turn primal as she moved onto him, his cock grew harder. 

“I do” He said kissing her forcefully on the lips and pulling her close in a move driven by the brain between his legs. Kissing back Marie pushed herself onto him as she run her hands down his chest and across his cock. 

“Oh my” He let slip as he grew harder. 

“Come here” Marie replied in breathless excitement as she gripped his cock and pulled him over to the island in the centre of Nazz’s kitchen, her arm swinging behind her to push a side the line of empty beer bottles. He watched in excitement as Marie rushed down her shorts and lifted herself up onto the islands marble top, her firm naked ass sticking to the dry alcohol caked surface. With her legs open Double D kissed her once more in a fiery passion as he pulled her hips in close, her legs around his wrist and her chest into his. Sliding his hard cock inside Marie gagged back her first moan and let slip the second as Double D, with his hands rested on her ass thrusted himself in and out of her tight pussy almost in an hypnotic trans.

_She feels so good…but so does Nazz._

His primal urges give way to logic and self respect. 

_What am I doing?_

Fighting back the sexual pleasure and Marie herself Double D threw himself back from the snare of her legs and caught himself on the sink behind. 

“Why’d you stop?” She snapped. 

“I..I can’t”

“Yes you can, nobody’ll know”

“No I really can’t you need to go” 

“DOUBLE D” Marie shouted. A tear came to her eye. “I want you back” 

“You can’t have me back”

“Why not?”

“I’ve moved on” Double D muttered. “Nazz is my girlfriend now and I think its time you should leave” For a moment the pair looked into each others eyes and saw a new side to the another. With a calm gulp and without a word Marie closed her legs and climbed down from the island. Pulling her shorts up tight around her waist she looked as if she wanted to say something.

“Fine” She replied, a hint of scorn in her voice. 

 Double D watched her as she turned and left via the back door in the kitchen. 

_I stood up to her and won._

Calming himself from the experience he poured himself a second glass of water and took it upstairs. Placing it on the night stand by Nazz’s bed he climbed in beside her to cuddle, a smile on her face.

“Double D?” She asked half asleep. 

“It’s me” 

_It’ll aways be me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie or Nazz?


	12. Redhead

Within the dark confines of his bedroom Eddy twisted and turned restlessly underneath his bed sheets, his head buried into soft feather stuffed pillows just as it had been for days.

_How could he have done that to me? a life time of friendship down the drain as if it was nothing, over a girl as well._

His thoughts drifted to Nazz and her words. 

_A virgin. That back stabbing arsehole, why did he tell her? There’s nothing more unattractive then a virgin._

As it grew dark outside his window Eddy closed his eyes and tried to sleep, tried desperately to shake off her words, her malice, her belittlement. But it did not work. That night he dream’t of her. Her smiling lips and golden hair, body and mind, heart and soul, her naked form as she approached him.

“I want you” She said. 

“I want you too” He replied only for her smile to turn to one of pity. 

“Not you him” She replied. 

“Excuse me Eddy” He heard Double D say as he brushed past him and into her arms. He watched the two together as they kissed before his eyes, the pain of Nazz’s words and Double D’s betrayal bringing him to his knees and tears to his eyes.

“You were never good enough for her Eddy” Double D said as he held Nazz close.

“Eddy’s not good enough for any girl” Nazz added, the pair looking down on him. 

“Tell me what I have to do” Eddy swept. 

“There’s nothing you can do Eddy” Nazz said as Eddy felt himself shrink smaller and smaller until he was the size of an ant. 

“Poor Eddy, we should help him” She giggled. 

“Agreed” Double D said as the couple lifted up there legs up in sync and squished him sending Eddy falling back into the waking world. Covered in sweat and breathless Eddy rolled out of bed in complete darkness for the bathroom, inside he stared at himself in reflective thought in the mirror.

“Keep it together Eddy, every things alright. It’s just Nazz and Double D fucking each other, no big deal. Nazz fucking Double D, Double D fucking Nazz, my Nazz, behind my back, the same Nazz who doesn’t like me because I’m a virgin” Eddy clenched his fist and punched the mirror in a sudden fit of anger which succeeded in little other then turning his knuckles purple and sending a bolt of pain through his hand. 

“Fuck Double D… if he comes round here I’ll give him a fucking purple face, back stabber” With a hurt hand and heart Eddy returned to bed where he slept until early afternoon the next day, his phone vibrating in bed awaking him. 

“What the?”

 

(6 unread messages from DD)

 

“Fuck off” He whispered to himself before turning over once more, his stomach rumbling. 

_Nazz or not I gotta eat something._

Climbing out of bed Eddy left his room for the kitchen to find the fridge and cupboards devoid of any good food.

“Hey Mom you not been to the store yet?” The house was silent.

“HEY MOM” His voice echoed. The house was empty. 

“Fucking fine I’ll get my own food” Getting dressed Eddy stepped out into the hot sun for the first time since Nazz’s party a week ago and made his way to the store. Ordering a double pepperoni with extra jalapeños Eddy sulked his way back home, his thoughts on Double D and Nazz. 

_Oh fuck me Double D, fuck me._

Eddy imitated Nazz in a mocking way inside his head. 

_It has to be just sex, there’s no way Nazz would actually like a nerd like Double D. Yeah thats it, relax Eddy, this whole thing with Double D will pass, after she's dumped him I’ll make my move on her, I could always pretend I’m not a virgin and oh how good it would be if sock head come crawling back to me to be pals._

Suddenly as he passed by the playground he saw Double D and Nazz walk around the corner towards him on the same side of the street. In a panic Eddy scurried over the railing fence and hid behind a hedge. Watching as they passed, his heart racing, the two holding hands and sharing a pair of ear phones together. 

“Wonder what their listening to?” He asked himself.

“Eddy who the fuck are you talking to?” Lee Kanker asked from behind sending him into another panic. 

“Don’t sneak up on a guy like that, nearly give me a heart attack” 

“Yeah well when a boy jumps my hedge with a box of pizza while talking to himself I tend to ask questions you know” She replied as she lay back on a park table sunbathing in waist high shorts and a tank top.

“This ain’t your hedge, its the playgrounds” 

“Ain’t nobody around but us so for now its my hedge” She jested. “Now what you doing?”

“Avoiding Double D and Nazz” He admitted. 

“I heard about that, what he did to ya. That Double D’s a right piece of work” She ranted. 

“Tell me about” He agreed. 

“I can’t stand that fucker, even when he was with Marie. Always thought there was something off about him, its probably the hat. I don’t get what she sees in him” Lee said brushing her ginger locks behind her ears. 

“Yeah well nice talk Lee” Eddy said before turning.

“Hey Eddy” She shouted as she turned over and reached into a cooler bag pulling forth a ice cold beer. “You wanna drink?” She asked. 

“A drink? me? its the pizza ain’t it?” 

“I just thought after having your best pal stab you in the back you could use a drink with a redhead…..and the pizza smells good”  

 

* * *

 

 

For the rest of the afternoon Eddy found himself chilling with Lee alone in the playground, eating, drinking and flirting in the hot summers sun. By 3.00pm the pizza had settled and the alcohol had gripped his senses so much so that for the first time in a week he felt happy and not a thought of Double D or Nazz had come to mind.. 

“So you just get drunk where ever? why the playground?”

“The joints quiet since we’re older now and it gets me away from the sisters” 

“How is Marie and May?” He asked.

“Marie’s still trying to get over your pal, fucking half the guys in town to do it and keeping me up all night, as for May she’s always at Eds”

“I would have thought you would have been up all night for other reasons”

“Men? Nah I ain’t had a cock in months” She laughed. “Ma virginity I’ll grow back at this rate”

“Yeah well you can come joint the party” Eddy moped. 

“Awww that’s right, little Eddy’s a virgin” Lee teased.

“Yeah, yeah alright laugh it up”  

“I actually think its kinda cute”

“All girls think its cute but you wouldn’t actually fuck one” 

“I would” Lee said looking at him with a smirk and a naughty glare. Eddy felt his mouth dry up.

_She obviously likes me. Has done for a while. But can I? Fuck Lee? a Kanker?, that’s low and desperate. But its not as if I haven’t thought about. Lee’s rough around the edges and to the point. But she’s fit, not Nazz fit but still fit and a redhead. Maybe she would be good in the sack and it would get rid of my virginity._

“What about me then?” He asked, a nervousness lacing his tone.

“Maybe” Lee teased. 

“Maybe? whats that meant to me?”

“You hung?”

“Am I what?” 

“How bigs your cock Eddy?” Lee smirked.

“It…its big” Eddy stuttered.

“Show me”

“What? here? in the middle of the playground, no way” Eddy said jumping to his feet.

“Its just the two of us. Don’t be such a pussy” Lee replied as she slowly stood and leaned into him, her smirk on the edge of a flirty giggle.

“You know what? forget it” Eddy said only for Lee to lean into him further. He watched as Lee snogged him on the lips and pulled him close, the heavy taste of mouth wash and boozes flooding in as their tongues collided. Stood frozen with a flush of excitement taking him he watched as Lee left his lips and eyed him up and down. 

“I like you Eddy, do you like me?” She dominantly asked as if she already knew the answer. Eddy gulped and nodded. 

“Here’s ma new number” She said as she texted him it. “Text is back tonight when ya decide to show is it”  

Gulping once more Eddy watched as she picked up her now empty cooler bag and left. 

“Bye Eddy, thanks for the pizza” She giggled. Her freckled ass cheeks peaking out of her waist high shorts.

“Errm bye” She left.

_Holy shit. what just happened? Lee? and me? she wants to fuck me. She wants my dick. ok ok calm down she’s still a Kanker. I bet she’s up to something. But still, if by fucking Lee I get rid of my virginity then maybe Nazz will want me and I can win her back from Double D. It’s worth a shot._


	13. Naked Joint Smoking

“Uuuu…Uuuu…...Uuuuu” Nazz moaned breathlessly in his ear. Upon his bed the couple fucked face to face, Double D on his knees as Nazz lean’t herself back agasint the bed post with her eyes closed and right leg hooked over his shoulder, her left leg wrapped around his waist, both shaking. 

“Uuuu…Ooh” She let slip through bitten lips. “Fuck..right there. Don’t stop” 

_She’s so demanding._

Double D thought as he pounded his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of her pussy. As he listened to her moan before him a sudden thought forced its way into his mind.

_Marie used to moan like that._

His eyes wondered onto the framed picture of her on the night stand. 

_Forget Marie. You're over her now Edward. You have Nazz, beautiful, chilled out, smart and sexy Nazz. Why would you want anything else?_

But his mind did not change. As Nazz begun her climax Double D closed his eyes and imagined Marie. Her dyed sapphire hair, soft inviting lips, flawless pale skin, firm tits and ass, and her pussy, tight and warm. He even imagined her voice and the moans she would make during sex. The fantasy of fucking her again repulsed yet excited him all the same. Feeling his cock grow harder Double D fucked Nazz harder and harder until he peaked and came. 

“Oh my” He let slip.

“Oh my indeed” Nazz giggled as he pulled himself from her. “That was amazing dude” 

“It was” Double D agreed as he caught his breath. Leaning forward Nazz kissed him.

“I didn’t realise I could get you going like that” 

“You’d be surprised” He awkwardly replied as he stood and climbed from the bed. Pulling off the sperm filled condom he threw it in the bin in his room while Nazz rolled over onto her stomach and took her phone from the night stand. 

“Double D can you pass my bag over?” She asked while immersed in her phone. 

“Sure thing” Picking up her bag Double D placed it on the bed next to her. 

“Thanks” She said as she rummaged through looking for something. As he watched her the thoughts of Marie continued to roll through his him. 

_Why would Marie still like me? Why would she admit that to me when she knows I’m with Nazz now? is she jealous? Maybe. Oh stop thinking about her Edward. I’ve moved on._

Stood over her Double D watched as Nazz pulled out a small rolled up joint from her bag and a lighter. 

“Oh errm Nazz, do you have to do that in here?” He asked as she lit the joint, took in a deep breath and released. 

“Yeah I totally do” She returned to her phone. 

“Well its just the weed’ll stink up the room, my parents….” Nazz cut him off.

“Relax Double D, here have a bit” She offered.

“After last time its probably better if I don’t”

“This is better quality stuff, just take your time with it” Nazz replied throwing her phone on the bed. Gulping Double D took the joint from her and took in a mouth full of smoke before erupting into a coughing fit much to Nazz’s amusement.

“You didn't do this much before I came along did ya” She laughed. “Here I’ll open a window” 

Feeling the drugs smoke seep its way out of his nostrils he watched as Nazz climbed from the bed and opened his bedroom window, allowing most of the smoke to escape.

“Don’t worry about it Double D, we just need to build your tolerance level up”

“You think that’s possible” He asked as she approached him, the suns light coating her slender feminine form. 

“Anythings possible”  She said kissing him and stealing the joint from his lips for another puff. His gaze moving over to the photo on the night stand again, to Marie.

“What’s wrong?” Nazz asked softly, smoke rising from her lips.

_Maybe she would understand._

“Nazz do you ever think about Kevin? like what things were like before he cheated?” Nazz brushed her blonde locks over her ear.

“Sometimes, why? you thinking about Marie?” Double D felt himself panic internally. 

“Kind of” Stood still he watched as Nazz gazed over at the photo, smoking joint in hand she leaned over and put the photo face down. She turned back to him. 

“Feel any better?”

“Better already”

“Look dude I know what its like to break up with someone, I felt like shit after what happened with Kevin but you just gotta get over it”

“I know” Double D agreed.

“Besides you got me now, I’ll make sure you forget her” She said taking his hands and resting them on her firm ass cheeks. 

“With an ass like yours Nazz I think it’s doable” Double D laughed.

“Good” Nazz replied before pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Sitting herself on his softened cock she leaned down and snogged him on the lips. Spurred on by her advance Double D felt his cock harden once more and confidence fire up. As she pulled way from his lips he took the joint from her finger tips and took in a deep breath.  

“Way to go Double D” Nazz smiled. 

“You know.. weed isn’t that bad once you get used to it” He said as the drug begun to grip his senses. 

“That’s why I’m always so chill” Suddenly her phone vibrated on the bed, a text which made her giddy as she picked it up. 

“Good news?” He asked.

“Kinda” She replied looking at him with a naughty smirk.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything” He replied as the smoke rose from his mouth and nostrils. 

“How do you feel about other drugs?”

“Other drugs?”

“Mushrooms”

“I’ve never tried them why?” Double asked, his world growing slower. 

“My dealer says he can get me some, if ya wanna try it?”

“Sure why not” The weed spoke for him. 

“AWESOME” Nazz screamed with excitement as she texted her dealer back.  

“I’ll pick em up later on. Then you and me can find a nice quiet place to trip our asses off” She said throwing her phone back onto the bed. 

“What kind of place did you have in mind?” He asked.

“Don’t know. But I gotta pee” She replied as she jumped off him and walked towards his bedroom door. “Keep it lit for me ok?”

“Only if you keep that ass lit” Double D burled out in an embarrassing fashion.

“That was terrible” Nazz giggled before leaving for the bathroom.

_Magic mushrooms? Weed? She’s turning you into a druggy Edward. Still this is all is kinda exciting. Nazz is amazing as well. She’s good for you. Unlike Marie, I don’t know what to think about her._


	14. Fuckboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a saucy one. Enjoy.

As the clock struck 12:00am Eddy found himself pacing back and forth by his bedside with a strange mix of concern and excitement within him. 

_I can’t believe I’m really doing this._

Dropping his boxers to the floor he snapped a photo of his erect cock before jumping into bed naked, his sweaty finger tips bringing up Lee Kankers number on his phone. 

_Just relax. It’s Lee. A girl, a Kanker but still a girl. She wants it._

He texted her. 

 

Eddy   12.04am      Hey Lee u still up?

Lee      12.06am      Yeah am up took ya long enough to text haha

Eddy   12.07am       Haha sorry was just thinking about today is all. that kiss was amazing and ur ass too ;)

Lee      12.09am      lol 

Lee      12.09am      My ass is pretty amazing, even better with a dick up it ;)

Eddy    12.10am      you like anal?

Lee       12.11am      ;) 

Eddy     12.12am     Fuck thats hot ur hot. 

Eddy     12.13am     I wanna fuck u Lee, slid my big dick up inside you and fuck ur ass

Lee        12.14am    Get ya dick out and I’ll think about it

 

Sending Lee the photo he found himself waiting for several minutes. He soon panicked.

_Eddy you fucking idiot, you just sent Lee Kanker a picture of your dick. She’s probably showing Marie and May and texting it to half the people in high school by now._

Burying his head in the pillow he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. 

 

(Lee Kanker has sent you a photo)

 

The photo was a selfie of Lee stood naked while bent over in front of her bedroom mirror, her soft freckled ass cheeks and pussy lips ready to receive him. 

 

Lee     12.18am     I want that monster in me 

 

Eddy took a moment to calm himself before replying. 

 

Eddy   12.19am     Let me come over then ;)

Lee      12.21am     Can’t May’s here and will be for the next few days. We not fuck at urs?

Eddy    12.22am    Shit I can’t parents 

Lee      12.23am     Alright I got an idea, u want ur first time to be one to remember right?

Eddy    12.24am    Yeah 

Lee       12.25am    Meet me at the junkyard tomorrow 

Eddy    12.26am    Seriously? fucking in the junkyard? no way

Lee       12.27am    Then I guess u don’t get to fuck me then :( 

Eddy    12.28am    No I do I’ll meet you tomorrow say around 11?

Lee       12.30am    Haha good boy ;)

 

The next morning Eddy showered, dressed and slid a condom into his back pocket before setting off for the Junkyard to meet up with Lee. 

_You know this could actually be cool. “Hey Eddy how’d you lose your V?” “In a Junkyard” That'll be a story to tell in college._

Inside the Junkyard Eddy wondered past heaps high wastes, garbage and abandoned cars. He felt an eeriness about the place, almost as if he had stepped onto another planet forgotten by time. For a moment he was a kid again playing robot space outlaws with Ed and Edd.

_If only I knew back then what he would do to me that bastard._

After sometime of searching with no sign of Lee he texted her.

 

Eddy    11.24am    I’m here, where are u?

Lee      11.25am     Look behind u x

 

Turning around he felt a flimsy rubber object hit his face, taking him by surprise he stumbled back.

“FUCK, what the?” Eddy shouted looking down at a creepy rubber baby mask, caked in dirt and grease.

“Ya such a pussy Eddy” Lee laughed as she walked up to him, tight waist high shorts and all.

“Yeah funny, but takes more then that to scare me”

“Sure it does” Lee sarcastically remarked before snogging him on the lips.

“How was that?” She asked only for Eddy to snog her back, his hand running down her back with excitement 

“Alright tiger hold on” She replied stroking his cheek. 

“Sorry its just you look so hot” Eddy blurted out, his cock doing the talking for him.

“Look even better without these pants, come on” She said taking his hand and leading him round the corner, his eyes fixated on her ass so much so he payed no attention to where she was leading him. 

“Where we going?”

“You’ll see” Moments later Lee stopped. Before him was the same broken down van he, Double D and Ed used to play in as kids, the bright red painted flames and purple back ground faded into rust. 

“You want us to fuck in here?” Eddy asked as Lee opened the double back doors and crawled inside.

“You got a problem with that?” 

“Nope” Crawling inside Eddy made his way over the purple shag rug carpeting and collapsed down on the water bed, it jiggling underneath him. Watching as Lee slammed the rusted van doors shut she turned and crawled towards him in a minx like fashion, smirk on her lips. 

“Lee..I….” Eddy nervously said before Lee pressed her lips onto his once more. 

“Don’t say anything, just kiss me” Taking her in his arms Eddy and Lee snogged on the water bed, kissing at first Eddy felt himself grow harder as Lee become more and more playful. Rolling around one another Eddy kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck and her chest. 

“This..this is so hot, your so hot” Eddy blurted out on his back as Lee unzipped his pants and removed her top, her tits hanging firm and free. Taking his own top off and removing his boxers he watched as Lee grasped his cock and sucked it, her tongue playing games with his shaft that made him want to blow it all at once.

_Control yourself. Save it for the main event._

Leaving his cock Lee snogged him one more before slipping off her waist high shorts and black thong.

“How ya wanna do this?” She asked him. Excited to the point of shaking Eddy choked on his words, his mouth dry. Lee laughed. 

“Fine I’ll pick, get on ya knees and get behind me” Both naked Eddy followed her words and positioned himself on his knees behind her, the water bed jiggling below them. Before him he watched as Lee bent herself over, perked out her ass and rested her arms and chin on the back of the drivers seat, warm sunlight flooding in through the murky windscreen and coating her slender freckled body.  

_This is going to be good._

Eddy thought with a smile as he brushed his hardened cock up against her freckled ass cheeks and down to slid it inside her soaking pussy. 

“Wrong hole Eddy” She said.

“What?” 

“Wrong hole, unless you wanna get me pregnant” Lee laughed. 

“That’s right anal” He nervously laughed back. 

“Just take ya time Eddy, its just you and me. Put a condom on if ya decide to switch as well” She laughed. 

_Had I of known Lee was this cool I would have asked her to bang ages ago._

Gripping her hips Eddy slowly slipped his cock in between her ass cheeks and up her ass hole letting a moan slip from both his and Lee’s lips.

_She’s so tight._

Putting into practice the thrusts he had done in the shower in preparation for this day Eddy slowly thrusted himself in and out of her while also fighting his own bodies urge to climax.  

_Nice and slow Eddy, nice and slow. It’s cool, your cool, Lee’s cool and everything’s cool._

Slowly but surely Eddy gained speed as he pulled Lee closer, his cock edging deeper inside.

“Do you like that?” He muttered under his breath. 

“I do” She breathlessly replied.

“Well you’ll like this” Eddy said slapping himself against her on the edge of climax. 

“Oh fuck….…don’t stop” Lee moaned as he felt his cock clench up to come.

_Almost._

Suddenly Eddy gazed up. Through Lee’s ginger locks, through the dusty dice which hung above her head and through the murky sun soaked windscreen was a girl, a girl with sapphire dyed hair and phone held up at the both of them.

_Marie?_

Just then he came. His sperm seeding itself inside Lee Kankers anus before pulling his cock free and falling back onto the water bed. 

“What the fuck?” Eddy said before the vans double doors opened behind him. Turning around Marie stood laughing with her phone. 

“Surprise Eddy” She laughed. “How’d it feel losing your V?” 

“MARIE?” Eddy shouted as he covered his cock and crawled from the van. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing” She giggled as he got to his feet. “You should really stick some clothes on” 

Eddy felt the anger build inside him. 

_You idiot, you fell for it. Fucking Kankers are always up to something._

“Stop recording and give me the fucking phone”

“Make me” 

Running up to her Eddy grabbed Marie’s wrist in an attempt the wrestle the phone from her hand. But he was met instead by her other, a fist which hit him across the jaw and sent him splashing into a puddle of oil on the ground. 

“Aww I think you got little Eddy all riled up” Marie jested stood over him. 

“Nah that was you” Lee said stepping out of the van naked for a stretch. 

“What do you want from me?” Eddy demanded to know as he sat up, naked in the oil. 

“You’re gonna help me get Double D back”

“Like hell I am”

“Oh you will or this baby’s hitting the internet” Eddy felt his heart skip a beat.

_This cannot be happening._

“Your lying”

“I don’t lie…well sometimes. I got the whole thing, all ten minutes of it” Marie laughed. 

_This is not happening._

“Virgin fuckboy does red head in back of van’ sure has a ring to it _”_ Lee suggested. 

“Come on Eddy what’s it gonna be?” Before him Marie and Lee stood, smiles on their faces.

“Fine” 

_Its happening._

 


	15. Where The Fucks My Baseball Bat

“I’ve had it Rolf, I’ve fucking had it” Kevin ranted as he kicked open his garden shed.

“But Nazz girl is with Double D’Ed boy now. Maybe you should, how do you say? move on?”

“No way man. Nazz is my girl and she’s letting that freak fuck her. I gotta get her back” He said rummaging through his belongings.

“If you say” Rolf give up.

“I do say so now WHERE THE FUCKS MY BASEBALL BAT?” 

 


	16. Mushroom Stoner Camping Party

“Hurry up Double D” 

“Coming Nazz but this tent weighs a ton” Double D replied, a heavy folded up camping tent and supplies on his back. For hours they had been hiking through the wilderness, the vibrant summer trees towering above them and the suns scorching light piercing the leafs with no sign of civilisation in sight.

“Nazz, are you sure you know where your going?” He asked climbing over three roots and rough terrain. 

“Totally, its not far I promise”

_You said that an hour ago._

He thought as his legs shook from the tents weight, sweat soaking his t shirt and shorts. 

_I’m starting to wonder if all this walking is worth getting high for one night._

Eventually Nazz led him into a small circular break in the forest, a sun soaked clearing with a large rectangular rock in its centre. 

“This is it” Nazz shouted. 

_Oh My._

He thought as his legs give way, falling to the grassy floor. 

“Dude are you alright?” Nazz asked running over to his side.

“I think….thats my workout done for the day” He joked much to Nazz’s amusement. 

“Aww well you’ll have to let me help with the recovery” Nazz flirted with a kiss to his lips. 

“That sounds delightful”

“This’ll be so worth it Double D, you’ll not regret it. Here” She said sliding the tent off his back. “I’ll set up the tent” 

 

* * *

 

Taking a few moments to recover Double D helped Nazz set up the tent for the both of them. By early evening he was putting the final touches to it, unrolling and zipping together the sleeping bags. 

_The acts these sleeping bags will be witness to tonight._

He joked to himself before climbing back out of the tent. 

“HI DOUBLE D”

“AAAAAA” Double D shirked falling out of the tent. “Ed?”

“Nice tent” Ed said stood over him with a smile.

“Ed? what are you doing here?”

“This is gonna be so awesome” He heard Nazz say to another. 

“I know right, I wouldn’t miss this for the world”

“May?”

“Big Ed can you set the tent up” May Kanker asked of her boyfriend. 

“Will do May” Ed replied walking off to set it up.

“May?… what are you and Ed going here?” He asked getting to his feet. 

“Me and Ed are gonna trip our asses off with you guys, think of it as a double date” 

“Mays my dealer Double D” Nazz explained.

“Oh really” 

“Yeah and trust me May always brings the good stuff”

“I do, ya wanna see” Rummaging through her back pack May pulled out a small golden tin, decorated in nudist and naturalist symbols. Inside several freshly dried out psychedelic mushrooms the size of his index finger. 

“Interesting” Double D commented. 

“Only the best” May said giving Nazz a hung.

_Taking a illegal psychedelic substance grown by a Kanker in the middle of the woods with my over active girlfriend, dim witted best friend and a dealer. Oh how my standards have slipped. But given everything that’s happened this could be good, it gets me away from Marie, Eddy and Kevin anyways._

 

* * *

 

Later that evening as the scorching sun dropped below the horizon, darkness gripped the forest around them and an intense humidity the air. 

_It’s still too hot._

With Ed and May’s tent set up Double D watched as Nazz lit a fire from the wood he and Ed had been sent to collect an hour before dark. 

“Have you ever done this before Ed?”

“Just once but not outside, me and May just sat around watching monster movies…it was cool”

_I’m glad someones excited._

He thought having second thoughts. Eventually the four gathered around the fire. 

“Who’s ready to trip?” May asked.

“Ooo me” Ed replied as she laughed.

“Totally but its not just about the trip, its about becoming one with mother nature and giving yourself to her” Nazz said thoughtfully. 

“Agreed, time to ditch these unnatural clothes” May said pulling her top off, her tits free for all to see.

_Wait? what?_

Double D thought as May, Ed and Nazz begun to remove their clothes.

“Errm.. Nazz what are you doing?” Double D asked as Nazz slipped off her shorts.

“Becoming one with nature silly” She laughed.

“By getting naked….. outside?…. like some animal?”

“Relax Double D, no one can see us” Ed said dropping his pants, his hairy ball sack and ass on display for all.

“Eds right Double D, were deep in the woods, no body can see us. Besides this is part of the trip, its all about becoming one with your surrounds, with nature and each other” Nazz explained leaning into him.

“I don’t know”

“Double D do you trust me?” Nazz asked looking deep into his eyes. 

“I do”

“Then do this for me..please” She said topless while kissing him, her tits pressed up against him. 

_I’m going to regret this._

Standing up Double D stripped off his clothes in the warm summer nights air before joining a naked Nazz, Ed and May huddled around the fire cross legged. Nazz kissing him on the shoulder and leaning against him. He watched as May, leaning against Ed open her tin of magic mushrooms and offered them over the fire to him and Nazz. Picking one out Double D watched as Ed and May chewed and swallowed theirs. He turned to Nazz, a look of excitement on her face. 

“Ready?” She asked, mushroom in hand. Double D held his high as if to make a toast.

“To us?”

“Totally” 

Together they chewed the mushrooms and swallowed them whole before falling back into the grass to make out. 

 

 

* * *

 

An hour later Double D felt as if he were on another planet. Laying flat out on the grass by the fire he stared up into the stars, into space, into the very universe itself. 

“It’s so beautiful” Double D said as the stars danced and dived before his eyes, folding and morphing into a host of psychedelic shapes, spirals and patterns which paralysed him with awe. The moon so bright in the nights sky as it rolled like bowling ball through the cosmos before transforming into mouth wateringly orgasmic mellon which he plucked from the sky. Pulling it down to earth he took a bite. It was soft and sensual with a taste which had run through his lips before.

“Double D” He heard Nazz whisper.

“Yes babe” He replied.

“Your biting my tit” She laughed, her voice snapping him out of his trans. 

“Oh really sorry”

“Its cool” She laughed laying on top of him, the couple looking deep into each others widened pupils, their senses exploding around them. 

“Guess what” She said with a peep of excitement. 

“What?”

“May and Ed are having a baby”

“Oh really? good for them. When did they find out?”

“There making it right now silly” Nazz giggled. Lifting his head up the world spun around him, gazing through heart shaped flames Double D watched as Ed fucked May upon the grass, her legs open, twitching. 

“Way to go Ed” He rooted. 

“WAHOOO” Nazz cheered. “There so cute together”

“Like us?”

“We’re cuter” Nazz corrected him. Rolling around and making out with each other nude before the fire Double D felt himself hardened as the moons light shone down upon them. 

_Nazz is so amazing._

“I want you Nazz” He said stroking her sparkling golden locks and staring deep into her soul.

“Prove it” She said reaching over and pulling two more mushrooms from Mays tin. Without question Double D chewed and swallowed a second mushroom and watched as Nazz did the same. 

“I’m proud of you Double D” She said kissing him and pushing him onto his back. “But if you want me your gonna have to chase me” She smirked. 

“What?” Watching as Nazz rolled off him she stood and ran into the dark forest nude. 

“I want you” Double D told himself as he crawled to his feet and ran into the darkness after her. For what felt like hours he run through the darkest depths of the forest with only the moons light to guide him. 

“I want you Nazz, I’m coming for you” Suddenly he heard her giggle, her soft voice rippling through the distorted darkness, guiding him to her. 

“I was depressed before I met you Nazz, but you give me a chance. I want you Nazz. I need you” He shouted through the trees, the sound of branches snapping and bushes rustling  around him. The forest becoming a wash with moonlight the closer he drew to her. Eventually he found himself inside a small clearing, the smell of her perfume filling the air. 

“Nazz, Nazz where are you?” Closing his eyes he heard footsteps in the grass, a girls hand patted his bum. Turning around his lips met hers in a sudden forceful snog which pulled him close to her. He opened his eyes to a shadow of girl stood before him in the darkness, naked she was, the moonlight shining through the trees, highlighting her feminine form. 

“I want you too Double D” She replied. “I want us to be together, go through life together, travel, get married, have babies….I..I love you”

“I love you too” Double D said as he kissed and pushed her up against a tree.

“I feel so complete when I’m with you and its taken me so long to realise”

“I will always be here to complete you” He said as he kissed and opened her legs in the darkness. Consumed in a drug filled void of excitement Double D felt the girl worm her legs around his hips as he slipped his cock up inside her pussy. 

“Fuck me..Double D” She moaned.

“I want you” He said as he thrusted himself inside her, the couple fucking agasint a tree in the darkness. 

 


	17. Blondes V Redheads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in uploads, regular uploads coming over the next few days.

Sat in the passenger seat of the Kankers white pick up truck Eddy stared out of the side window into the darkness of the forest, his mind wondering, trying to fight the boredom the Kankers had placed him under. 

_Eddy you're a fucking idiot. I knew it, I knew Lee was up to something. Kankers always are. And now a video of me fucking Lee, if that ever got out in school I can kiss goodbye to what little popularity I have. Still… at least I’m technically not a virgin anymore. The ass count’s right? does for gay guys._

Eddy was interrupted in his thoughts by Lee as she reclined in the drivers seat, the radio on low. Blowing a puff of cigarette smoke in his direction much to his annoyance.   

“You gotta to do that?” He snapped.

“Yeah I do” Lee smirked. 

“Oh so filming me wasn’t enough, you gotta bug me too” He jabbed. 

“Yeah I do, ya kinda cute when ya bugged” 

“Fuck my life” Eddy moaned, his head collapsing on the window.

“Ya gotta learn to relax Eddy”

“Relax? your sister filmed us having sex then blackmailed me… and you helped her do it, how the fuck can I relax?”

“Fucking hell Eddy its just sex, we all do it”

“Not all of us threaten to put it online” He moaned. 

“Why do ya care so much about how other people think of ya? the sooner ya stop caring the better things become” Lee’s words floated on his mind. 

“I don’t care what other people think”

“Yeah ya do, its all ya ever think about”

“You don’t know me” Eddy snapped once more. 

“I know ya embarrassed to admit ya like me” Lee replied. 

“In your dreams Lee” He scoffed. 

_Blackmailed or not she’s still hot._

He watched as Lee smoked the last of her cigarette before putting it out on the dash board. 

“We’ve done things in my mind ya wouldn’t believe” She smirked. Her forwardness leaving him speechless for once. 

_Is she fucking with me?_

“Look Eddy I’m sorry about ma idiot sister. She’s got the hots for Double D like ya wouldn’t believe it and she’s been fucking miserable all summer. It was her idea to film us together and then blackmail ya, I didn’t want to”

“So then why’d you do it?”

“Because if getting Double D back means that she’s happy again then why not? She is ma sister. Half sister. But still ma sister” Lee admitted looking out of the windscreen, her words honest, her tone true. 

“I guess I could understand that” Eddy sympathised. For a moment the pair sat in silence, nothing but darkness around them. 

“This all works out for ya too ya know” Lee said.

“How that?”

“If Marie gets Double D back Nazz is single again and ya can go off with her” Lee said, her tone laced with a hint of jealously. 

_She does have a point._

“That reminds me ya did change over May’s mushrooms with ours right?”

“Yeah, she was keeping them at Eds house, a went over and changed them while he was in the bathroom”

“Good” She giggled. “Them four are gonna be trippin all sorts for the rest of the night” Suddenly Lee’s phone vibrated. A message from Marie which Lee snatched from his view.

“Is that Marie? Where is she?” Eddy asked.

“Getting her man back” Lee replied lighting up another cigarette. “She says the mushrooms worked and their all on another planet” Lee laughed. “Their all naked to apparently”

_Strong Mushrooms._

“What about Double D?” Eddy asked out of curiosity.

“He’s run into the woods and she’s following him” He watched as Lee strolled up her messages. “And Nazz is all alone by the fire” 

“Nazz? she’s high as well?” He asked. 

“Beats me. Why don’t ya go find her tiger” Lee suggested. 

Eddy felt himself conflicted at the suggestion. 

“Won’t that bother you?” He replied.

“There ya go again Eddy, too worried about what other people think” He watched as Lee opened the pick up truck door. “I’ve gonna help out Marie with something but when ya finally learn Nazz ain’t all that into ya then call me” With that Lee got out and closed the door, he watched as she, armed with only her phone for light disappeared into the dark forest. For a moment Eddy sat in thought. 

_Lee likes me? bullshit. Never trust a Kanker. Double D’s not at the camp and Nazz is all up for the taking._

Leaving the Kankers pick up truck Eddy made his way through the dense forest, the torch on his phone aimed down at the ground revealing the jungle of tree roots and fallen branches he would have to wade through. 

_This better be worth it._

Approaching the camp Eddy turned off his phone as the fires bright flame washed his surroundings with light. 

“ED? MAY?” Eddy called out as he stood over assortments of discarded clothes littered around the camp fire.

_Lee wasn’t kidding when she said they got naked._

“Oh big Ed”

“Oh May” He heard from one of the tents, the sounds of sleeping bags rustling in the night.

_Now I know where Ed and May are._

Walking around the camp fire Eddy shouted for Nazz.

“NAZZ…NAZZ, where are you?” With no sign of her he slumped to his feet and seated himself on the warm grass next to the fire. Looking around he picked up a golden tin, covered in nudist and naturalist symbols, the same he had emptied the mushrooms into as Marie told him. Its contents we’re completely empty. 

_What the fuck did Marie put in those mushrooms?_

Placing the tin down he heard something.

“Hehehe”

 _Nazz?_  

Her voice was undeniable, turning around he spotted two feet sticking out from behind the back of Double D’s tent. Getting to his feet Eddy felt a sudden rush of excitement take him. Around the corner he discovered her lying naked in the uncut grass, giggling as she held her hands up in the air, making animal shapes with her fingers. 

“Wow” He let slip.

“Who..who’s that?” She replied. 

“Oh..errm nobody” Eddy felt himself panic. 

“Double D?”

_Double D?_

Sitting up in the grass her tits stared at him as did her dilated eyes. 

“Dude where you been? I’ve waiting here for like… forever” She giggled.

“Oh..well you know” Eddy gulped as she crossed her legs. 

“Double D?” She giggled. “Did you put your clothes back on?” She said rolling forward and crawling towards him. 

“You think I’m Double D?”

“Did your cock get cold? let me warm it up” She smirked grabbing his cock and balls under his jeans. 

“Fuck..is..is this really happening?” Eddy asked himself aloud as Nazz, on her knee unzipped his fly.

“Fuck yeah it is…I’m having far to much of a good trip not to”

“Are you really sure about that?”

“Double D…. dude your my boyfriend, of course I’m sure” she giggled. 

_Holy Fuck…She’s on another planet. And she thinks I’m Double D. What the fuck are in those mushrooms?_

Eddy suddenly felt himself conflicted, his mind telling him one thing, his cock another. Deep down he felt himself harden as she kneeled before him, the flames highlighting her slender figure. 

_Fuck…can I really bang Nazz? she’s high and thinks I’m someone else. That’s like taking advantage isn’t it? Plus Double D, where ever the fuck he is._

Below Nazz unbuttoned his jeans and tried to pull them down only for him to hesitate and grab them. 

“Dude…why you playing with me?” She giggled, her voice slow, her eyes hazy. 

“Look Nazz you don’t want to do this” 

“Don’t tell me what to do Double D, thats my job….now..now relax, you just need another shroom” Falling onto her back Nazz rolled over onto all fours in search before the fire, looking for more mushrooms, her firm ass and lips like pussy before him. For a moment Eddy couldn't help but stare at her perfection. Inside his head her pussy called to him much like Lee’s had done. 

_Sockhead and the Kankers aren’t around and Ed and May are to busy which each other. It’s time I had the cheerleader for once._

With his heart racing, palms sweating and primal instincts gripping him Eddy felt himself lose control. Dropping his pants before Nazz and the fire Eddy fell to his knees and crawled up behind her. Pressing himself agasint her he kissed her back and run her golden locks through his fingers. She turned and giggled.

“I like it when you do that” She said. 

“Well what about this?” Eddy replied as he pressed his cock up agasint her pussy, its tip sliding inside her. Biting her lips and closing her eyes she moaned as he took control of her. Gripping her hair and bending her over in front of the fire Eddy slide his unprotected cock inside her, her tightness taking him by surprise. 

“Fuck..Nazz” He let slip.

“Aww…Harder Double D”  

_Fuck Double D….you deserve this Eddy. Nazz belongs to you tonight._

Eddy thought as he fucked her by the fire, the stars above him. His thoughts unable to shift from another girl. A redhead, a Kanker, the blonde cheerleader vs the rough redhead vying for his imagination.

 


	18. Trippin

“Oh…keep going…hmmm…don’t stop” Marie Kanker moaned as Double D fucked her against a tree in the woods, the bright white light from her phone on the ground at their feet highlighting their naked bodies and feverish sex. With her back pressed up against rough hard oak, his hands supporting her buttocks and shaky legs wrapped around his thrusting hips Marie felt herself squirm and shake as her loins burned furiously with excitement, Double D relentless as he plunged his cock deep inside her.

_He’s mine again…finally I have him back._

She thought as she gazed into Double D’s breathless eyes, pupils wide, his mind lost in an orgy of hallucination and lust. 

“Tell me you love me” She demanded as she wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled back his hat. 

“I…I..I love you” Double D mumbled with a smile. 

“Prove it” Marie toyed with him. Watching as he kissed her Double D lifted her higher and pressed her harder against the tree, sharp wood beginning it stick into her back. But she did not care. Placing his hand on her chest Double D fucked her harder then ever before. 

“FUCK…UUUUGGGGG” Marie moaned as she climaxed, waves of orgasmic pleasure vibrating through her loins and clit, her legs shaking. 

“I..I want you…” Just then Double D slowed his thrusting and grunted. Inside her womb she felt a warmth blossom as his seed spilled out inside her. Staying inside her Double D looked up into her eyes and kissed her.

“I love you Double D, you know that?” She told him. Double D giggled, his eyes hazy.

“I love you too Nazz” Marie laughed. 

“Oh Double D..I’m not Nazz”

“What?” Double D asked confused.

“It’s me, Marie. Your real girlfriend. The one who loves you more then that cheerleadering slut” 

“No..no your playing with me” Double D giggled. 

“I don’t play pumpkin” She replied as she snogged him once more, her tongue playing with his own like she used to do.

_That should jog his memory._

Leaving his lips Marie stared deep into Double D’s eyes until the look on his face changed. Slowly but surely she watched as the mushroom induced haze melted from his face, replaced by one of confusion and then fear. 

“M..Marie?” Double D let slip. 

“It’s me pumpkin”

“W..were is N..Nazz?” Marie placed her finger over his lips.

“Forget about her, your mine again”

“B..b..but” Double D stuttered, a panic gripping his eyes. “Marie, but? we just, I just…oh..oh my”

Just then the trees before them rustled and a blue phone light shone over them. Marie, pulling Double D close to hide her naked body held her hand high to shield her eyes from the blinding light, Double D shaking in her grasp. 

“Fucking hell Lee!.. you trying to blind me with that thing? turn the fucker off” Lee did not respond.

“Lee? I’m fucking talking to you. Turn it off”

“Marie Kanker?” A boy responded. Turning off the phones light Kevin stood before her and Double D, an angry look on his face and baseball bat in hand. 

_What does he want?_

“Kevin? what you doing here jock boy? Can’t you see me and Double D are busy”

“Shut up slut, where’s Nazz?”

“How the fuck should I know? get lost” Marie snapped.

“I ain’t going nowhere Kanker until I know where Nazz is and that cheating little freak gets what’s coming to him” Kevin threatened, his baseball bat pointed towards her. 

“K…Kevin?” Double D said, turning around in a drug fuelled panic.

“Listen.. sun shine..I’m gonna give you a chance to turn around and walk away. Nobody fucks with the Kanker sisters, you put one finger on Double D…”

“Or you’ll what? park your trailer on my front lawn again?” Kevin scoffed. Pushing Double D back he fell to his knees before her as she dropped back down to her feet. Reaching down into her jeans which lay discarded on the grass at her feet Marie pulled forth a fully loaded 9mm hand gun and aimed it right at Kevin’s chest, Double D clearly distressed at her feet as he watched. 

“Or I’ll pump a few bullets into ya, how does that sound mr hard man?” Marie threaten back. 

“Wow..look Marie” Kevin replied, clearly taken by surprise. 

“You like it? mom bought me, Lee and May one each for our eighteenths, gotta love an early birthday present” 

“Look Marie chill…I didn’t mean to fuck…” Kevin said dropping his bat to the ground. 

“This is why you don’t fuck with the Kankers” 

Behind her Marie heard the bushes rustle one more. Turning around it was Lee. 

“Wow.. whats going on here then?” Lee laughed. 

“Just teaching Kevin a little lesson in not fucking with us”

“Of really? Kevin’s trying to fuck with the Kanker sisters is he?” Lee said arms crossed. 

“Chill Lee, no fucking going on here. I’m sorry to have messed with you guys”

“Kevin called Double D a freak, wanted to beat him up with that” Marie said. Lee taking a look over at Double D glanced back at the dropped baseball bat at Kevin’s feet. With a smirk on her lips Lee walked over to him and picked up the baseball bat. Marie watched with gun in hand as her sister give it a few practice swings before Kevin’s eyes. 

“He wanted to beat up your man sis? I say we beat him up” Lee smirked. 

“Wait… listen..girls” 

Marie, watching as Lee’s smirk turned into a teeth gritted scowl took Kevin’s baseball bat and swung it over her shoulder. Planting the bat across his face Marie laughed as Kevin fell back into the mud, his noise bloodied. Gun in hand Marie stood along side Lee as she rested her foot on Kevin’s chest, the bat at his chin. 

“If there’s one thing you remember from tonight sweat heart its that you don’t fuck with the Kanker sisters” With that Lee hit him with the bat once more across the head knocking him unconscious. 

“You think he got the message?” Marie asked.

“Oh he got the message alright” Lee laughed. “Now go put some clothes on… ya pussy’s stinking up the joint” 

“Fuck you Lee, its cleaner then yours”

“Sure it is”

Putting her clothes back on Marie slid her gun back into her back pocket before turning to Double D.

“Double D…Come here Pumpkin” Marie said holding out her arms to Double D as he sat shivered against the tree, his pupils dilating rapidly.

“Double D?” He did not respond, he only mumbled to himself. “Double D? Hello?…. Marie to Double D” She said snapping her fingers in front of him.  

“Let me see him” Lee said looking into his eyes. “Ya mans having a bad trip Marie” 

“Fuck. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t showed up”

“Ya wanna take him home?”

“Nah he’s coming home with me” Marie said as she put her arm around Double D and helped him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fuck with the Kankers xD


	19. Awkward

As the hot mid days sun beat down upon the camp Eddy felt himself suffocated inside Double D’s tent. He shifted in and out of sleep, the dream world and waking world colliding into one. 

_Where am I?_

Tired and confused he forced himself awake by opening and closing his eyes, allowing them time to a just as the sun shone in through the tents interior. 

_Fuck its hot._

Eddy thought as he turned over onto his side naked, Double D’s sleeping bag coated in sweat. 

_Why’s it so hot?_

Eddy quickly got his answer. Sleeping on her side with her back to him was Nazz, her golden locks messy from the night before. With a smile on his face Eddy rolled back into the sleeping bag and closed his eyes with a sense of pride.

_You did it Eddy, you fucked Nazz. And she liked it as well._

He thought as he remembered how he fucked her by the fire underneath the stars, fucking in every position he could think of. As his thoughts dwelled on her however so to did his thoughts of Lee Kanker, pushing her way into his mind. 

_Fuck Lee. She’s a Kanker, I just got to fuck Nazz._

But the more he thought about the sex he had given her the more he recalled his imagination of Lee during the experience, a fantasy which had overwhelmed him in the moment even as Nazz clung on his every move. 

_I just had sex with Nazz. Nazz. One of the hottest girls in high school. So why the fuck did I think about Lee during the whole thing? like I said Lee’s hot but she’s no Nazz._

Suddenly he felt Nazz move at his side, her ass brushing up against his leg. 

_I should probably go. She spent the whole night thinking she was having sex with Double D._

Suddenly she rubbed her ass against his leg once more. 

“Double D?” She asked, her voice soft. 

_Shit._

“Double D?” Eddy panicked. 

“Errm..yes”

“Could you pass me a bottle of water”

“Errm..sure” Panicked Eddy turned over and grabbed a bottle of water beside his sleeping bag and passed it over to her. Still facing away from him Nazz took the bottle and lifted herself up onto her elbow to take a drink. Down below she shifted her hips and ass back into his crotch, his cock starting to harden.

“Last night was awesome” She said. 

“Yes…yes it was”

“You ok Double D? you sound different?” Nazz said turning over. For a moment Eddy felt himself freeze as Nazz turned to him. Lying naked beside her the tired smile on her lips quickly melted away into angry gritted teeth. 

“EDDY? WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?” She screamed as she pulled the cover over her naked body.

“Wow Nazz relax” Eddy replied trying to calm her.

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY BED?”

“Nazz relax, I…I was just going” Suddenly Nazz put her head in her hands, a revelation coming to her.

“Was?…. did we…?”

“Have sex?” Eddy said finishing her question. Nazz looking down in horror at her pussy under the covers. “Kinda” Eddy awkwardly admitted. For a moment the couple reminded in silence.

“Oh my god..OH MY GOD” She screamed. 

“Relax Nazz…. I’m not that bad” Eddy tried to make light of things.

“Get out….GET OUT..GET OUT” Nazz screamed as she flung her legs forward and kicked Eddy in the face. Falling out of the tent and with Nazz freaking out inside Eddy watched as he zipped up the tent, his clothes inside.

“Wait Nazz…I’m sorry ok, its not a big deal…. honestly”

“FUCK YOU EDDY”

“Nazz please”

“GET LOST”

“But..but my clothes?…my phone?” On his knees naked in the open Eddy heard foot steps.

“Hey big Ed you want any bacon for breakfast?” May shouted from behind him.  

_Mays coming…..I’m naked. FUCK._

Looking down at his naked body Eddy cover his cock and balls and run into the forest, hiding behind a bush he tried to calm himself. 

_Shit..Shit. This can’t be happening. Stabbed in the back by my best friend, blackmailed by the Kankers one of which I have a crush on now and kicked out without any clothes on by the hottest girls in school. I need to get home. I can’t let anyone see me like this._


	20. I Love You

As warm rays of sunlight shone down onto his face through shuttered shades Double D felt himself awaken from what felt to be the worst nightmare he had ever experienced. As his shattered mind and body readjusted to the real world he felt himself slip back and forth into darkness.

_My head is killing me._

He thought as he licked his bone dry lips and tried to appease his screaming stomach with a belly rub. 

_I need food..but I’m to tiered to move._

For over an hour Double D lay as his head pounded and stomach churned. 

_Where am I?_

He thought with blurred vision as he scanned the room around him. A girls hand resting upon his chest, pale skinned. 

_I know that hand._

Turning onto his side Marie Kanker lay cuddled up next to him in bed. Naked, she pressed herself up against him, her body claiming ownership. Her blue hair ruffed, a smile on her face. 

_Oh My._

Double D thought as he remembered the events of last night, how his perfect vision of Nazz descended into a blue haired spiral of terror. 

_I fucked her. I was drugged and I fucked her. Oh my….S…she..is this rape?_

Panicked Double D tried to calm himself as Marie cuddled into him.

_Get a hold of yourself Edward. This is not the end of the world. I just need to say calm, stay calm, grab my clothes and leave, where ever I am._

Slowly nudging himself from Marie’s embrace Double D slid himself from underneath her bed covers, the room spinning as he rose to his feet. 

_Curse those Mushrooms._

Covering his cock and balls he searched the room for his clothes to no avail. 

_I wonder if she’s put them outside._

As quietly as he could Double D made his way over to the bedroom door and turned the nob only to find it locked. 

“What the fuck?” Double whispered to himself.

“Lookin for this pumpkin?” Marie asked. Slowly turning around he found Marie laying on her stomach in bed, a smirk on her lips, the key to her bedroom in hand. 

“Marie?”

“I thought you’d try and sneak off” She giggled.

“Alright Marie just what is going on here?” Double D demanded to know. 

“I think you better take it easy and get back into bed Double D, those mushrooms are still in ya system”

“Don’t get me started on them. Nazz told me what happens with the mushrooms she bought and what happened last night was not it” Marie laughed.

“I know, they were mine. I made them”

“You what?”

“I got Eddy to swop out Mays mushrooms for mine, she was keeping at Eds house” Marie laughed once more.

“And why the fuck did you do that then?” Double D snapped. 

“Because pumpkin you're my man. You belong to me” 

“I don’t belong to anybody” Marie giggled as she sat up in bed.

“Sure Double D you go and believe that, now be a good little dork and get back into bed”

“NO” Double D shouted. “…you and me are over Marie. I’ve moved on and want nothing to do with you. Now.. give me my clothes, open the door and let me go or I’ll……” Double D ranted only for Marie to cut him off.

“Or you’ll what Double D?” She said, her tone changing at an instant from dismissive to domineering. 

“Or…I’ll…” Double D repeated unsure of what to say.

“Come on Double D or you’ll what?” Marie climbed out of bed. Double D froze. 

“Or you’ll what? I want to know what your going to do” She repeated as she approached him naked, an anger clearly building inside her he could see.  

“Or I’ll” He said once more backed up against the wall. Marie before him. 

“Or you’ll hit me again?” She said, Double D gulped.

“That was only once Marie. I’m sorry but y…. you started it. I..I was only defending myself” For a moment Marie stared into his eyes like she used to. Arms crossed she raised a eyebrow and smirked. Clenching her fist Marie pulled back and punched Double D across the cheek sending him falling to her feet in pain. Fighting back tears he listened as she laughed. 

“Don’t ever threaten or fuck with me again, lets not forget it was your fault our relationship ended”

“You were beating me up on a nightly bases” He fired back.

“Big deal. I’m a girl and your a boy. I’m allowed to do that”

“All summer I’ve felt guilty. All summer I thought about you, missed you. Hated myself for hitting you back but not anymore” Double D got to his feet. “It only took me meeting Nazz to realise your nothing but a bully Marie, an abusive bully. I refuse to be your door mat anymore and certainly not your boyfriend. I cared about you once but not anymore now give me the key and let me go” Shaking as the words left his mouth Marie grit her teeth.

“And you think you can just walk away from me like that? no. You belong to me.” Marie placed her palms on his chest. “I love you Double D” 

Double D took a moment. 

“Well….I don’t love you” Growing ever more on edge he watched as Marie begun to cry. Guilt filling him once more.

“Marie..I”

“Get out. GET OUT” She screamed. Unlocking her door she pushed Double D outside into the open and slammed shut her trailer door, the lock going afterwards. 

“Marie?..MARIE?” He pleaded with her as he nocked on the door. “Marie? can I have my clothes back?”

“Get lost Double D”

“Marie? No. Please” With no reply and left alone Double D covered his cock and balls once more and turned to find himself in the trailer park. A dog barking at him which was changed up to another trailer. 

_Calm Edward. Don’t panic. You can do this. You stood up to Marie and lived, just need to get home without anyone seeing you like this. It'll be easy. I hope._


	21. The Boyfriend, the Girlfriend, the Ex and the Rapist

Through the humid solitude of the forest Double D hurried, birthday suit and all, his hands covering his cock and balls. 

_Stay calm Edward……Nobody saw you. You got out of the trailer park now you just need to make it home._

He thought at the long over grown grass of the woods tickled his legs as he rushed through them. At his feet the dry mud rubbed raw against his skin and mosquitoes took to the air around him, trying to draw blood, just as Marie had tried to do. 

_How dare she. How dare she tell me she loves me. She doesn’t love me, nobody who loves a person would do this to them. Lock them out in the open naked for an onslaught of humiliation._

Drawing closer to home Double D felt his mind wonder further. 

_Marie’s just trying to play games with me. She can’t stand the fact I’m with Nazz now. For over a year I stayed with her even when she started getting violent. No more._

Reaching the lane Double D hid himself behind a tree as he scoped out the area. Back and forth, up and down the lane he looked with not a teen in sight. He let out a sigh of relief. 

_At least something is going right for me._

With his cock and balls covered Double D ran out into the lane and made his way cautiously down to the lanes end which over looked the cul-de-sac, his back pressed against the lanes wooden fence ready to leap back into the bushes should anybody come his way. Suddenly he heard a voice.

“Lalalalalalalala..weee”

_JIMMY._

Leaping back into the trees Double D hid himself, his palms sweaty and shaking. He watched and waited for Jimmy to pass, his head phones in. 

_I could ask Jimmy for help…but.but no. I can’t let anybody see me like this._

Waiting until Jimmy had gone Double D left the safety of the trees to an astonishing sight. Crawling out of a garbage bin before him was Eddy. Covered in mud, garbage and just about every foul thing under the sun. He watched as Eddy, nude, slid his way up against the fence and peaked around the corner of the lane over upon the cul-de-sac. 

_This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

Walking up behind Eddy Double D tapped him on the shoulder. Like cat Eddy spun himself around in shock.

“WOW.. I can explain” He shouted before releasing it to be him.

“Sockhead?”

“Hello Eddy” Double D awkwardly responded, the two refusing to make eye contact. 

“What the fuck are you doing? you nearly give me a heart attack”

“I could ask you the same question”

“It’s a long story, I really don’t have time to explain sockhead I just gotta get home” Eddy said, his eyes blood shot and full of sleep. Double D looked back to the garbage bin. 

“Did you sleep in a bin last night?” He asked. 

“NO…Well maybe. It wasn’t my fault right. Beside whats’s your excuse?”

“Marie Kanker”

“Shit”

“She told me what you did Eddy”

“Look I’ll talk to you about this later, right now our reputations are on the line. If anyone sees us like this”

Suddenly footsteps approached them from around the corner. 

“Relax Jimmy, I’ll be right there”

“Sarah!” The pair shrieked. In sync with each other Double D and Eddy ran up the lane without so much as a look back. 

“I can’t believe this is happening” Double D shrieked. 

“Relax sockhead, we’ll think of something” Eddy assured him as pair ran back into the forest. Still in panic Double D felt himself trip and fall to the ground. Rolling over he saw a ass, muscular, toned and manly.

_Wow, that’s actually really nice._

He thought as horror gripped him. Turning around Kevin stood with a trash bag covering himself. 

“Double Dork?….Eddy?”

“Oh…. hey Kevin” Double D said getting to his feet and hiding behind a tree.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Eddy laughed only for Double D to cover his loud mouth.

“What am I wearing? what are you not?”

“Don’t try and deflect the question” Eddy fired back.

“I’M ALMOST COMING JIMMY” Sarah shouted as she skipped up the lane.

“Fuck, Sarah’s coming” Kevin panicked.

“Way to state the obvious Kev” Eddy said as a sarcastic dig.

“Why don’t you shut it before I…..” Kevin fired back. 

“Shut up…. everyone shut up. Do you know who's back yard that is?” Double D said as he pointed at the fence across the lane.

“Beats me” Eddy said.

“It’s Nazz’s house. Come on. And quickly” Double D said running towards it, Kevin hot on his heels. 

“Wow..guys…Nazz? really?” Eddy panicked.

“Stay here for Sarah if you want Eddy” Double D replied. Running back out into the lane Double D climbed on top of a trash can before jumping over the fence and landing on the stone patio surrounding Nazz’s backyard pool. Kevin and Eddy close behind him. Covering his cock and balls once more Double D led the three in a embarrassing naked march around the pool to Nazz’s sliding back door. 

“Nazz? Nazz? are you there?” Double D knocked on the glass. 

“What if her mom answers the door?” Eddy fired out with a hint of dread. 

“Well then fellows we are collectively fucked aren’t we” Double D responded. For a moment the three stood in an awkward silence naked at the back door. Before long Nazz appeared in her kitchen and opened the sliding glass door. A look of confusion and amusement of her face.

“Double D? Dude? what the fuck?” She laughed. 

“It’s a long story, can we come in?” Double D asked of her.

“Sure you can dude but Kevin can take a hike and as for Eddy…..Eddy?” Double D watched as Nazz’s face turned to one of pure rage as the realisation Eddy was with him sunk in. Suddenly Nazz launched herself forward, her fist clenched. Stood in clear view Double D watched as Nazz punched Eddy across the jaw. Falling to the ground Eddy held mouth, his lip bleeding. 

“NAZZ? WHATS GOT INTO YOU?” Double D shouted.

“That fucker raped me” Nazz said.

“He…he what?” Double D asked. 

“You heard me Double D…he raped me right after you disappeared last night”

“I didn’t rape anyone. You were practically asking for it anyway” Eddy said brushing off her words. 

“I was drugged, you took advance. That’s rape. Double D you gotta believe me”

“I believe you Nazz” He replied. 

“As usual…. everyone takes the girls side” Eddy scoffed getting to his feet only for Kevin to punch him once more across the jaw.

“You're gonna pay for this Eddy you piece of shit” Kevin threatened. 

“Hold him down while I go call the cops” Nazz said running back into the house. 

“COPS? Wow guys wait a moment” Eddy pleaded. Suddenly a deafening blow horn sounded off in the 

cul-de-sac so powerful Nazz’s screen door cracked. 

“What on earth is that?” Double D shouted as he covered his ears and stumbled into the house. Taking a towel to cover himself Double D made his way through the house to Nazz by the front door who stood with the phone in her hand. 

“WHERE IS THAT COMING FROM?” She shouted. 

“IT COULD BE THE FRONT” He replied. Behind Nazz he watched as she opened the front door and overlooked the cul-de-sac. The sight of which shook him. In Nazz’s drive way was Marie Kanker atop the back of her sisters white pick up truck, a blow horn in hand, Lee Kanker in the drivers seat with a smirk on her lips. Marie, suddenly stopping, lowered her arm. 

“Right… now that I have your attention its time you come home with me Double D” She giggled. Double D felt the same rage that Nazz had felt over Eddy take him.

“COME HOME? WITH YOU? He shouted. “You blackmailed my best friend against me, drugged me and my girlfriend as well as your own sister and her boyfriend, you kidnap me, fuck me and lock me outside in the open with no clothes on, why would I ever come back home with you?” Double D ranted.

“Because Double D you belong to me, we’re over when I say we’re over” Before Double D could respond Nazz stepped in front of him firmly. 

“Look Marie, firstly two things. One get that piece of shit off my drive way. Two, I don’t know who you think you are but unless you haven’t notice Double D is with me now” Marie laughed. 

“Tough talking coming from a cheerleader”

“A cheerleader who does boxing in her spear time” Nazz fired back. 

_Nazz boxes?_

“Sounds like someone’s looking for a fight” Marie jabbed. 

“This someones defending her boyfriend from a psycho” Marie paused for a moment and smiled. 

“You know what… I like ya Nazz, ya got fight in ya. So how about this. We fight”

“Fight?” Double D shrieked as the other teens of the cul-de-sac come out to listen.

“Tomorrow at noon at the construction site, winner takes Double D home” Marie said.

“A fight? over me? no. I refuse to be some object to be won” Double D protested. 

“YOU’RE ON MARIE” Nazz shouted. Marie laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Bye Bye Double D” She said before climbing back into the pick up truck and driving away. 

“What have you just done?” Double D said pulling her a side.

“I just stood up for my boyfriend” Nazz finished granting him a kiss on the lips. 

 


	22. Truth

As the moonlight shone down upon him Double D lay awake in bed, unable to sleep and with Nazz in his arms his gut churned with dread for the morning to come, his mind fixated on the fight to come.

_My girlfriend and my ex girlfriend fighting each other. Over me? Oh Edward how do you get yourself into this mess._

Sliding out from underneath Nazz’s warm embrace Double D stood and starred out of window naked upon the cul-de-sac. Quiet it was.

_The calm before the crushing storm. Oh My._

“Double D?” Nazz spoke rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Yeah, sorry to wake you” 

“What time is it?” 

“Almost 3AM” He replied.

“Why you awake, come get back into bed with me” She said with a warm smile, his thoughts suddenly falling onto Marie.

“Marie said that…after we” Double D gulped. “I had sex with her Nazz” He admitted with a guilt ridden conscience.

“Dude, lets call it what it is…she drugged and raped you, you did nothing wrong. We were both drugged” Double D turned and took a seat beside her.  

“Nazz, I’m sorry I got you dragged into all this”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Dude, Marie is a total psychopath. I’m glad she dumped you” Nazz said pulling him close.

“I never told you the reason for that”

“You didn’t” Nazz replied, her tone warm and supportive in the darkness.

“I hit her….but only in self defence Nazz, she started it” Nazz pulled him closer.

“Was she abusive to you?”

“She was”

“That bitch is going down tomorrow, you have my word Double D”

“I hope so. I just don’t want you getting hurt over me” Nazz smiled and kissed him on the lips.

“You would do that same for me right?” She asked.

“Definitely” Double D replied.

“Good. Because I want you to beat the shit out of Eddy before I call the cops on him”

“Don’t get me started on Eddy. There was a time right before all this happened I thought maybe we would talk things out, but after learning about what he did to you” Double D slammed his fist down on the bed. “I should have been with you. It’s my fault he….”

“….Dude Double D its not your fault. Boys like Eddy always get what’s coming to them”

“True” Double D smiled.

“I’ll always stand by you dude, if you stand by me. Deal?” Double D kissed her.

“You don’t have to make deals with me” 

 


	23. Last Night of Freedom

As the clock struck 1am Eddy paced back and forth inside his room, worry eating away at him.

_SHIT, SHIT. FUCK EDDY YOU IDIOT. You’ve thrown it all away. Nazz is gonna call the cops and I’m gonna get thrown in jail. What do they do to rapists in jail? I’m too young for jail._

Suddenly he heard a knock on his window.

“Fuck the cops?” In a blind panicked Eddy turned and threw himself behind his bed. For a moment he sat with his head between his knees until the knocking stopped and his phone vibrated. 

 

Lee: Open ya back door eddy x

 

_Lee? what does she want?_

Putting on a clean hoody Eddy opened the back door in his room. Stood outside in the humid night with a smoking joint in her month Lee gifted Eddy a cocky smirk.

“Hiya Eddy” She said.

“Are you crazy? I thought….”

“….Ya thought I was the cops?” she laughed. 

“What do you want? come to film me having sex again. I bet Marie’s hiding in my trash can?” Lee laughed.

“Nah….. she’s to busy getting ready to beat up Double D’s girl tomorrow, besides you left your jacket in my truck last night” She said throwing Eddy’s jacket over her shoulder.

“Oh… thanks” Eddy said taking the jacket. “You haven’t done anything to it have ya?”

“Outside of masturbating on it” Lee laughed. Eddy smiled.

“I never knew you liked me that much”

“Well what girl do ya know who would return ya jacket at 1 in the morning?” 

_She does have a point._

“You err…want to come in Lee?”

“I thought you’d never ask” Lee said as she brushed pass and into his room, Eddy’s eyes fixating on her ass as she walked. Closing the door Lee jumped onto Eddy’s bed and made herself comfortable. 

“Ya parents home?”

“No there out”

“Good, so I can smoke in ya room”

“No you can’t”

“Com’on Eddy”

“I’m not interested in playing games Lee”

“To bad. I like games now shut up, get over here, help me smoke this joint and tell me whats wrong with ya”

_Fuck it._

 

* * *

 

Crawling onto his bed Eddy lay by her side and told her everything, of Double D, Kevin, Nazz and her threat to call the cops.

“She’s calling the cops on ya for that?” Lee said with surprise as she took in a deep smoke of weed and passed her joint over to Eddy.

“Yeah, she says I raped her” Eddy replied taking in another smoke.

“Some gals are just looking for attention, if I called the cops on every guy who done that to me I’d never get laid” Eddy smiled with agreement. For a moment they sat in silence before Lee lifted her back up on the bed and pulled out a fully loaded glock pistol from her behind. 

“WHAT THE?” Eddy shrieked.

“Calm down Eddy, its just a gun”

“Why do you have a gun in my house?”

“Because this gun could help ya out with ya little Nazz problem. Me and the sisters could pay her a visit, rough her up a bit so she won’t go calling the cops on ya” Lee laughed. 

_Is she serious?_

“Its tempting but it would just make things worse”

“Worse is where ya gonna end up if ya don’t do anything. Gals like Nazz don’t let that kinda thing go” Eddy passed the smoking joint back to Lee before putting his head in his hands. 

“FUCK….my life’s gonna be over. No friends, no girlfriend, no career, no you” Lee smiled.

“I didn’t know you liked me so much” She laughed. 

“Well you're not that bad for a Kanker. You're like the only girl who's actually taken any notice of me. Even if it was just to blackmail me” Eddy admitted. 

“Blackmailing was a part of it but like I said last night I think you're kinda cute as well” Lee smiled. 

_Maybe I should tell her more? If Nazz is calling the cops on me and I’m going to prison then what have I gotta lose?_

Eddy laughed.

“You know….when I was…errm…having sex with Nazz. I was thinking about you the whole time” Eddy embarrassingly admitted. Lee laughed. 

“I can’t blame ya….you wanna do it again?” Eddy felt his heart skip a beat.

“What?”

“I wanna fuck ya again Eddy”

“Has anyone ever told you you come on way too strong” Eddy commented. 

“I can’t help it. I am who I am, take it or leave”

“Lee, I’d take you any day”

“Good” Lee replied with a kiss to his lips. “Now get ya pants off” Sliding from his bed Eddy rushed his pants and underwear down as fast as he could. Removing his top his eyes fixated on Lee as she stood naked on the other end of the bed, her thong thrown to the floor at his feet. 

“Wow” Eddy drooled as he felt himself harden down below as her took in her silencer, freckle covered body. Stood in stunned excitement he watched as Lee walked around the bed and grasped his cock. Resting his hands on her hips Lee pushed him down on the bed, her lip bitten.

“I’m gonna ride ya Eddy until ya can’t stand” 

“Fuck yeah” He replied as she crawled on top of him. “But..errm. Shouldn’t we… use a condom?” He asked.

“Don’t ruin the moment Eddy” She laughed kissing him once more and pinning him down on the bed.

“Ya thought ma ass felt good ya’v felt nothing yet” Lee said as she gilded Eddy’s cock up inside her pussy. With his hardened cock consumed by a tight moisture Eddy dug his nails into Lee’s freckled fruit of an ass as she begun to thrust her lips back and forth atop him, her tits free and as well as Eddy himself. 

 


	24. Girl on Girl

At mid day the hot sun blazed a coat of fire across the construction site as the teens of the cul-de-sac gathered for the big fight between Nazz and Marie Kanker.

“Are you sure you know what your doing? It’s not to late to back out” Double D pleaded.

“Double D, dude, relax and take a deep breath. I know what I’m doing” Nazz replied as she wrapped her knuckles in bandages. Gazing across the site he spotted Marie getting ready, their eyes meeting for a moment before winking at him. 

“I hope so because if you don’t I’m going to be the boyfriend of a psychopath again” 

“Is everybody ready for the fight?” Rolf shouted as he walked out into the centre of the site. 

“HELL YEAH” Sarah screamed.

“Go get her Nazz” Jimmy followed. 

“I’ve got goose bumps” Jonny finished, all of them sat upon the rusted old bulldozer which baked in the heat.

“Ladies, take your places” Rolf commanded. With a look of determination in her eyes Double D watched as Nazz walked up to Marie, he taking her hand at the last moment. 

“Nazz” Nazz turned back to him. There eyes and souls meeting for a fleeing moment. “Kick her ass” 

“Believe me I will” Nazz replied before turning to take her place for the fight, Eddy arriving to watch out of the corner of his eye.

_What is he doing here?_

Double  D asked himself before walking over to him. 

“You have a lot of nerve coming here Eddy, after what you did to Nazz” Double D said only for Eddy to shrug his shoulders. 

“I didn’t do anything to her, she’s over reacting. Beside I thought you could us some support” 

“I don’t want any support for you” 

“Fine” Eddy shrugged once more. “But if things go bad don’t come running to me” 

_What that supposed to mean?_

Returning to the fight Double D watched as Nazz and Marie confronted each other in the ring, a blazing look in both their eyes. An unsettling feeling within his gun.

“Your way out of ya league cheerleader, Double D’s mine” Nazz smiled.

“Why don’t you go run off to that dump of a trailer park you call a home” 

Up in each others faces Rolf stepped forward to separate them.

“Nazz girl are your ready?”

“Ready Rolf” He turned to Marie.

“Blue haired Kanker girl, are you ready?” Marie laughed. 

“I’m always ready” She replied as she pulled an object from her back pocket. Gleaming into the mid days sun Marie Kanker brandished her Glock and aimed the weapon at Nazz’s stomach forcing Nazz into a moment of suspended disbelieve. Watching with a skipping heart beat Double D ran out into ring.

_She wouldn’t._

A panic gripped him.

“NAZZ” He shouted.

“Double D is mine bitch” Marie said as her finger pressed down on the trigger. Suddenly Double D spotted something which blinded him agasint the sunlight. He watched as Eddy courageously pushed past Rolf and wrestled Marie to the ground. The bullet from her gun meant for Nazz’s gut flying past her head and ricocheting off the rusty bulldozer and sending the teens of the cup-de-sac in a blind panic.  

“EDDY” Double D cried out as he tired to wrestle the gun from her hand. 

“What the fuck Eddy get off” Marie screamed as she thrust her elbow back into Eddy face, breaking his nose.

“DROP THE FUCKING GUN” Eddy cried out as Double D pull Nazz into his arms, shook she was, her eyes a wash disbelief. 

“Get off me” Marie kicked as she aimed the gun back up. In a fleeting moment of courage Double D pushed Nazz to the ground and ran towards Marie for the gun. Like a athlete he sprinted and kicked the gun from her finger tips. 

BANG.

The gun fired as it flew across the air and landed in a storm drain. 

“OH MY GOD Nooooo” Nazz and Marie both cried out. For a moment Double D did not feel a thing, that was until the blood begun to trickle down his leg. Looking down Double D felt himself freeze as she looked upon the open bullet wound in his upper right thigh. Falling to the ground Double D covered his leg. As Rolf and Kevin raced to pin down Marie Kanker Eddy and Nazz leapt to his side. 

“OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD” Nazz shouted as she tried to stop the bleeding. 

“I’m calling an ambulance” Eddy panicked as he whipped out his phone. “Hold in there sockhead. I’m not going anywhere” 


	25. Resolution

Outside of Double D’s house Eddy paced back and forth upon the side walk, his palms clammy, his pits sweaty and his gut wrapped in knots. 

_Ok. Just relax, just chill. Double D’s fine I’ll just go in and………_

Suddenly his felt a finger tap him on the shoulder, turning around he was met by a Lee who gifted him a snog on the lips. 

“Couldn’t you just hello like a normal person”

“I ain’t normal sugar” Lee replied with a smirk. 

“You ready?”

“Sure…you?”

“No…but well…lets get on with it” With a get well card in one hand and Lee’s hand in the other the couple made their way down Double D’s drive way and knocked on the door. With his heart racing the door opened. Stood in the doorway was Nazz with a cautious look upon her face.

“Eddy? Lee?”

“Errrm Hi Nazz…is Double D in?”

“Sure. He’s upstairs resting”

“Can I see him? I got him a card”

“Sure dude”

“Can Lee come in too?”

“Sure so long as she doesn't try and shoot me like her sister”

“Marie made her choice, I ain’t gonna do anything to ya” Lee said before heading inside. Up the stairs to Double D’s room he went alone and entered through the door. Upon his bed was Double D on his laptop, his leg bandaged and stitched up. 

“Eddy?” Double D said.

“Hey Edd. I got you this” Eddy sulked as he give him the get well card. 

“Why thank you Eddy” Double D cheerfully said as he placed the card on his bed side.

“So you got Nazz looking after you then?” Eddy commented. 

“She feels guilty about what happened”

“Marie was crazy, she has nothing to feel guilty about” 

“I know. Still she can’t help it. Besides I get sex whenever I want so I cannot complain” Double D laughed. 

“Yeah I bet” Eddy laughed as well. 

“So are you and Lee?…dating?” Double D asked. 

“Well she’s more of my girlfriend now but yeah”

“Congratulations Eddy” 

“Yeah thanks I guess” An awkward silence took them. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry Double D. I’m sorry for being such a lousy friend to you. I’m sorry for getting jealous when you got with Nazz and I’m sorry for…well sleeping with her the way I did. I just want the two of you to be happy……. I guess”

“Aww Eddy” Nazz said stood in the door way with Lee. 

“WHAT THE HELL” Eddy panicked. “You almost give me a heart attack” He followed up as Nazz hugged him.

“You saved my life. You saved Double D’s life. Your completely forgiven dude” Suddenly Eddy felt a weight lifted deep within. His guilt gone.

“Thanks” 

“No thank you Eddy” Double D followed with a fist bump which Eddy awkwardly failed to hit on his first attempt.

“Now that you’s guys are done apologising who wants a drink?” 

 

* * *

 

For the rest of evening Eddy, Double D, Nazz and Lee drink in Double D’s room. After midnight Eddy led a drunken Lee back to his house through the humid night and collapsed down upon the bed by her side. 

“Lee do you ever think about Marie? being your sister and all?”

“Marie made her choice, besides its like mom always said one of us was gonna end up in prison eventually”

“Just thought you might miss her is all”

“Fuck Marie” Lee said as she kissed Eddy upon the lips. “I wanna talk about us”

“I didn’t think there would be a us. You’ll probably just dump me as soon as high school starts up again”

“Why would a do that?”

“Your a Kanker, its the kind of thing you do”

“Maybe. But for now Eddy I kinda like ya, don’t count on my dumping ya any time soon”

“Cool”

“Unless you sleep with Nazz again, then I’ll rip ya balls off” Lee laughed as she kissed him once more. 

“You know Lee. I got a feeling the next year is gonna be good for us”

“Me too Eddy. Me too”

 


	26. Throw Me My Shorts

As the last of summer sun beat down upon the creek Double D stood upon the large rock overlooking the water. It’s cool and soothing waters gently rippling to the first autumn winds of the year.

_Summer’s definitely coming to an end. Can’t say I’m sad. I just want to get back to my studies. The last year of high school isn’t going to be easy._

Taking a moment to assess his hight from the water line Double D gulped.

_That doesn’t mean I can’t have fun though._

Removing his swimming shorts Double D took his place by the rocks edge before diving into the warm waters of the creek. For a moment he dwelled under the water before rising back up to the surface. Clearing his eyes, he spotted a figure on the beach, a girl, his girl. 

_Nazz?_

“WWHHOOO, way to go Double D” Double D felt himself blush.

“Nazz? how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see you naked” joked. 

“A yes funny” He smiled. “Say Nazz could you throw my swimming short?” Picking up Double D’s swimming short Nazz whirled them through her finger tips. 

“Nah I think you should come and get them” She joked once more with a bit lip.

_She really knows how to tease me. But I know how to do the same._

“Or maybe my new girlfriend should just come and join me, the waters warm”

“Really Double D? skinny dipping in broad day light? Sounds like a good idea” With first a smile then a smirk Double D watched as Nazz flung her clothes off and ran into the water. Swimming over to her Double D pulled down underneath the water line and kissed her, her blonde locks ensuring them both. Surfacing the two held each other in the water, their eyes locked into one another. 

“I’ve got some good news”

“What kind of news?”

“I’m pregnant?”

“Your what?” Double D shrieked as he spiralled into a panic.

“I’m just kidding dude” She laughed. 

“You kid about something like that?, you almost give me a heart attack” Nazz laughed.

“Sounds like something Eddy would say” Nazz said. “How are you and Eddy?”

“Like I said me and Eddy are good now. A part of me is still angry but the dude saved both of us. He’s more then made up for what he did”

“That’s good to know” The couple held each other close for a moment.

“What happened with Marie and the court?”

“The judge sentenced her to life in prison” Double D said.

“Good riddance”

“Agree”

“Look Double D we can’t change the past but we can have a bright future, the last year of high schools gonna be a blast, parties, the cheerleading finals…hey you should try out for the football team” Double D laughed.

“Me? playing football?” He laughed. “I’d rather try and win the science fair”

“Sure” Nazz giggled. “ Football or science fair, I’ll be there cheering you” Double D kissed her once more.

“I love you Nazz”

“I love you to Double D” Falling back into the water as the couple kissed, the last of the summer burning bright in the sky, the first brown leaf of autumn falling from a tree above.    

 


	27. Double D Kanker Jr

Within the cramped confines of her prison cell Marie Kanker pushed her bedding to one side and rose to her feet in a cold sweat. 

_Oh Fuck. Shit. Hold it together. You can do this. For Double D._

She thought as she gaze up at a photo of Double D she had pinned onto her cell wall. Unzipping her orange prison jump suit Marie allowed her swollen baby bump flopping free. Discarding the jump suit and her underwear onto the floor Marie lay naked on her back upon the bed. Biting her lip as waves of pain throbbed through her womb Marie opened her legs and pushed, forcing a baby boy out into the world. 

“AAAAA…AAAAAA” The baby cried as Marie took her son up in her arms. 

“Your beautiful. You look just like him” She said kissing the baby’s forehead. “Your daddy’s gonna love you. Double D Kanker ‘Jr”

 

 

THE END.


End file.
